What light through yonder window breaks
by whatistheretoponderabout
Summary: Santana is a dark angel and is a menace to humanity, causing general havoc until she suddenly meets a golden haired angel. She suddenly finds her life spiraling upward into the unknown.
1. Chapter 1

There was something to be said about the humans who walk around going about their business, oblivious to the many eyes that watch them, Stupid. Santana watched as yet another desperate thief mugged a drunken man in the dirty alleyways. Seeing as it was her job as a dark angel to fill out her quota of bad acts for the month, she made sure that the sloppy officer around the block was thoroughly distracted by the girls working on the street.

Meet Santana, dark angel extraordinaire, sinfully deceptive, beautiful and the current top dog of the underworld. The last top dog had their wings ripped off and mercilessly thrown off a rooftop for insubordination by none other than Sue Sylvester herself, ruler of hell. As it was Santana was slotted to be next in line to receive her assignment and helped pull off the biggest drug heist in years, thus getting her noticed and placed up top.

As Santana sat lounging on a skyscraper and sending nightmares to the sleeping denizens of the metropolis, she began to ponder the everyday activities of her subjects. "Oh for fucks sake, how many killers do I have to let out on this city before there is havoc? I mean really do people even watch the news, come on, the schizo serial killer is still on the loose..." As she grumbled some more about the competency that is the human race, she slowly unfurled her wings letting the moonlight shine through the almost midnight quality sheen and dived head first into the streets. She walked amongst them, slowly but surely whispering in their ears, infesting their minds with doubts.

"Shes cheating on you..." she preened to a middle aged man.

"You're worthless..." spoken softly to a young gentleman.

"You will never make it to stardom, give up..." she huffed at a small brunette.

After thoroughly amusing herself with sending half the populace into anxiety, depression and general overall sense of doom, Santana decided to choose one last subject to end her night of wrong doings. "Now who should I choose, hm crazy cat lady is out, she was caught last week and thrown in the loony bin. Man about to kill his wife suddenly went to a therapist for help. Oh wait. How about that dwarf?" She faintly remembered doing Something to someone wearing a disgusting sweater muttering to herself about not getting a part in some play. Really, like there weren't enough crazy hobbits in the world to satisfy her imagination, the world created Rachel Berry, the golden star child. Born for greatness but has to slowly suffer for two thirds of her lifetime to get there. "Well Ms. Berry, today is your unlucky day, cause youse about to get into a whole world of hurtin." Santana smiled as she watched her victim slowly walk to her shoddy excuse of an apartment and snickered when a conveniently placed puddle on the street is introduced to a fast moving cab. The results were a hilarious looking wet brunette sputtering and silently counting to ten eyeing daggers at the passing car. To make matters worse or in this case perfect for Santana, Rachel seemed to have misplaced her keys and spent the next hour on the stoop waiting for a resident to let her in.

But why would the fun stop there, this was Santana's last job of the day and she was going to enjoy it with relish. When Rachel finally was able to get into her apartment, she found that not only had her light bulbs blown out, forcing her to search in the dark and stub her toe, but that she had no running hot water, Again.

"This cannot be happening. I'm a good person, I give to the needy, I sing in elderly homes, I'm tolerant of almost anything, I mean come on I have two gay dads, WHY ME?" Santana couldn't help but snicker as she watched a wet bedraggled Rachel Berry scrounge in cupboards for a replacement bulb. "I mean granted I haven't had my big break yet but I'm talented, I deserve better than this. It Cannot get any more worse than this..."

As if on cue, lightening crackled outside and torrential rain began pouring into Rachel's now seemingly open window. Santana just couldn't resist, really because this girl was just way too easy. Just for good measure she clapped her hands a couple of more times for some big thunder and lightning just to see the girl tap dance across the floor in fear. Frustrated and wet beyond measure now that the rain was soaking everything, Rachel ran to the window and wrestled with closing it for twenty minutes resulting in another wet shower. After deciding to just forgo a shower seeing as she already was granted them beforehand, Rachel fell face first into her mattress and slept, wet clothes and all.

"This bitch could not have been more fun to twist, I have to definitely make note to come back and see you again Miss Rachel." Amused and beyond satisfied for her nights work, Santana began to finish up and throw some nightmares into the little brunettes dream when she heard someone walking up behind her and speak.

"That wasn't very nice of you." Oh hell, no pun intended, Santana's night just went from wickedly great to awesomely bad. She turned around slowly already imagining Sylvester's punishment in store for getting caught on the job, by an light angel no less. As Santana growled at the pristine being currently ruining her night, she couldn't help but notice that they couldn't have sent a better example of an angel. Long blond hair, slim but athletic build, white robes, if the situation was any different, Santana would've laughed at the clichéd picture of this sudden meeting between good and evil.

"I said that wasn't very nice of you to do that to Rachel," said the slightly taller blonde.  
"Whats it to you blondy? I can do whatever I want, I was here first, so why don't you fly back to the ass cloud you came from and leave me alone?"  
"I don't think I like what you're saying to me. You're making me sad."  
"Good cause I sure as hell ain't sitting here chit chating with you for my own benefit."  
"I'm mad at you, you're mean, even if you are really hot."

Before Santana could even throw back a barbed sentence, she suddenly found herself now standing in the rain, outside on the stoop of Berry's apartment. How the hell she got there was beyond her but she somehow got teleported outside into the rain that She conjured. That damned good for nothing angel must have caught her by surprise and did something! Oh for the love of Satan, this was turning out to be the longest night of her life.

* * *

A/N: Hello there, if you're a new reader, welcome to the first few chapters of some time passing literary work. Hope you have been intrigued enough to continue on with the read, if so, you might need to get some crackers and perhaps a cup of something warm to drink, it does tend to get longer as the the story progresses lmao. So, continue as you were, and I hope you sincerely enjoy the humor in store, thanks for dropping by! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Standing in the rain was not pleasant. As one soaked Santana would know, ironically she was not impervious to the elements on earth even if she could summon them at will. So with a flip of her wrist she pushed the annoying rain clouds towards another miserable part of town and flipped her hair back to dry off and curl back into perfection against her nape. Pointedly scowling at Berry's window and the slight glow of light peeking around the corners of the room, she unfurled her wings and took off into the soon to be early morning sunlight. Santana was about to get into a whole shitload of trouble and the faster she took her punishment, the faster she could get back to plotting revenge on this angel of light.

"Who does she think she is? Coming all up into my business, isn't there like a moral code or something for those guys about taking turns on jobs or something?" grumbled Santana as she deftly flew through the rest of the night towards home. "Popping in like that without notice and trying to tell me what to do and shit. I'm Santana motherfucking Lucifer, I don't take orders from goody too shoes angel from above". Even if said angel was definitely something else looks wise. Golden wheat colored hair with soft curls slightly framing a delicate face holding the most mesmerizing blue eyes Santana has ever seen. A long pale neck stretching to a thin but athletic frame draped over by a plain white dress. "Hold up, oh Hell to the NO, I did Not just totally have some kind of soft-core slow-mo porn happening in my head about this chick!" Santana said out loud. She shook her head to get the images of striking blue and gold out of her head as she neared her destination and made a bee-line towards her room.

Slamming straight through her door and not bothering to pay any attention to the many wailing denizens of hell and the tormentors who knew better than to bother Santana when she was in one of her moods, Santana stalked into her modern condo located on the seventh floor of hell. She made sure she had first dibs on the place after hearing the previous owner switched jobs and moved upstairs to fraud.

Santana hated her apartment, and by hate she actually meant she adored the place. She was a minimalist at best so a nice place with a nice view of the eternal flames with perhaps a balcony was perfect. She could easily sip her bloody marys while listening to the soft cries of the damned souls and kick back and enjoy damnation. But of course, she had to have a run in with whats her pretty face angel and now she was sure she was getting a beat down by Sylvester early in the morn. What a great start to purgatory.

"I can't believe this shit. I was just doing my job, making my rounds, making quota and she just had to come and ruin it. I mean come on I was saving for that vacation to limbo in two months, tanning by the river, hanging out with the hot furies at the clubs afterwards, afterlife vacation rules!" Santana stalked over to her couch and slammed her perfectly manicured nails and fist through her table. She would get one of the minions to fix it later on. No way was she going to let this go. Santana had worked too dam hard and long to get denied her just reward, plus she wasn't going to let some momentary bump in her plans deter her from well-earned vacation time. Fuck Ms. Pouty lips and great body angel, how dare she ruin her plans. Wait what? Shaking her head again, Santana thought back to the incident at the house of midget man-hands.

"I must be going insane if I think little miss Barbie is getting one over me.. although I wouldn't mind having her over me..oh my fucking hell I did NOT just think that. Come on you are Santana motherfucking Lucifer, get it together! Sue is gonna rip you a new hole and you're sitting here thinking of banging God's disciple?" Sighing out and smacking herself in the face quickly to knock the thoughts out, Santana lifted herself up and moved to her bedroom and flopped down on the satin sheets in the same position as one Rachel Berry and promptly fell asleep hoping for the worst. Fucking hell.

If she didn't know any better she would've guessed from the serious crick in her neck and the painful way it cracked when she got up, that Santana thought today was just like any other normal day. Except for the black envelope sitting on her bedside table awaiting her call. As is all of Sue's summons, they were always placed where they can be seen with a sealed message inside. Stamped on the wax was the initials S.S. and the impending doom lurking inside Santana's note was not making her feel any better. She didn't even need to open the envelope, there was no need, the message was clear enough.

"S.S should've just been named shit stain cause that's all these notes ever do to people" sighed Santana. Changing her outfit quickly into something presentable for the high lord of hell, Santana flew out of her place with letter in hand and a mental note to grovel and plead as much as possible. As she neared the doors of the office building and made her way towards Sue's secretary, she mentally imagined what kind of punishment she was going to be thrown at. Santana sighed again and prepared herself for the worst.

"Name?"  
"Becky you know my name, I've been here a bajillion times and it hasn't changed for centuries"  
"Name?"  
"Santana motherfucking Lucifer"  
"Invitation and purpose of visit?"  
"Becky…."  
Sighing out and not willing to prolong her punishment, Santana flashed her envelope and gave Becky a pointed look mentally asking if there was any point in asking the purpose of any visit with Sylvester. The answer was always the same. Without any notice, the doors next to Becky's desk open up signaling Santana that it was now or never, and never was not an option.

As Santana walked through the doors and kept her eyes straight to the ground as per usual, she couldn't help but curse the golden haired angel for her misfortune and pray for a quick sentence. She should've known better, praying doesn't work down here.

"Santana Lucifer, well if it isn't my favorite little hell raiser. Do you know why you're here?"  
Fearing the question was rhetorical and not finding her voice after being called favorite, never a good thing mind you, Santana nodded her head indicating affirmation. "So you do hm? Well can you tell me Why I'm suddenly get reports of you bumping into some god bespectacled jewel of the heavens and getting booted out of a job? Do I not teach you bunch of useless scum licking minions how to do your job? Huh? Make the lives of those useless humans miserable, that's all I ask, how hard is it, I did Not ask you to go and grab the attention of some angel from above. Did you hear me Lucifer?" Another head nod.

"I don't care how, but you better fix this. I don't need another useless dark angel in my gang being careless and not getting me the souls I want. You're going to go back up there, corrupt that girl and bring her to me at all cost. I want her hopes to be squashed, her light to be snuffed out, and her annoying voice muted. Fix this Santana or the last thing you will ever see is the bottom of my baby seal skinned boots as I crush you and make you into my new carpet! Oh and by the way, before you leave, I'm sure you won't mind doing the extra work and studying your victim closely. Now get the hell out!"

Without being told twice, Santana jetted as quick as possible out the doors only to be met by the goon squad and the impending doom of her punishment, which was still unknown. Her drinking buddies on any other day Finn and Puck stood blocking her escape and throwing her pitying looks as they took each of her arms and dragged her off to a side room.

"I'm sorry about this S. but you heard the leader, you have to study your victim" Puck whispered in her ear.  
"Yea, sorry, how bout I buy you a drink afterwards, you'll feel better" Finn said on her other side.  
"The fuck are you guys talking about, oh shit, what is it? Lashings? Crawling through glass? Getting my insides eaten by dogs, where are you taking me guys," screamed Santana. Her inner fear had taken hold, making her unable to walk and forcing Puck and Finn to pick her up and place her in a chair. They strapped her down and locked her in as Santana heard a machine starting up behind her and an unfamiliar whir and light flicked in front of her. No. No. Oh please Satan No!

Santana heard the door click behind her as she slowly screamed and thrashed for help and mercy. It was no use, she was strapped in and forced to stare straight ahead as the life of Rachel Berry and every showtune/ Barbara Streisand song ever to have come out of her mouth was played and then repeated over and over again.

* * *

Author's note: Well hello to you reader, I hope you have enjoyed this momentary spurt of writing I felt like doing. As usual, I don't own anything from Glee, Ryan Murphy needs to work on his continuity, and I'll try to think of more ways to write a better story. Later guys.

Oh and no baby seals were hurt in the construction of this chapter. I love seals haha


	3. Chapter 3

There was a nice thorny garden and field area included within the seventh floor complex of Santana's building. Populated by trees and various bodies of sinful souls, the dogs were let loose to continuously chase those who have been damned. There laid Santana, eyes closed with a perpetual scowl on her face, only changing every second by a barely perceived twitch in the face, one arm covering her eyes and another on one of the dogs who seemed to follow her whenever she stopped by. Not knowing what to do with the runt after being followed for ages, she secretly named him Dis and would break off a branch every so often to play fetch with him.

_Papa can you hear me, papa can you see me, papa can you find me in the night?~_

"Son of a bitch, when the hell is it going to go away?" After finally being let go from the restraints of watching Berry sing for almost an eternity, Santana had crawled her way to the nearest wall and slammed her head into it, hard enough to indent a facial portrait of herself. At least the ringing from her head could drown out a little of the songs and voices currently exploding like fireworks in her mind. Finn and Puck had found Santana in fetal position with her wings wrapped around her mindlessly chanting 'make it stop, make it stop' enough times to provoke an immediate evacuation from the torture chamber.

They dragged her over to the nearest pub and ordered the largest barrel of whatever alcoholic sludge was available and shoved it down Santana's throat until the shock wore off. By then Santana was decently buzzed and coherent enough to talk about idle chatter. The topic of the punishment and Sylvester was promptly ignored. A new day was going to start soon and the nagging thought of immediate revenge to Berry and her blonde angel was at the forefront of her mind. So with that she bid the two goons goodnight and went home.

Believing any plan needed total preparation and perfect execution, Santana took some time off and walked over to the fields around her place to sit and think about how to exact revenge. That was how she found herself laying down in the fields and trying to calm her thoughts. But the damn songs won't go away every single time she tried to formulate a plan.

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by~_

"Fucking hell..seriously, this is worse than that time I got thrown off a rocky cliff and submerged in ice. At least I can heal myself and get on with work. This….this just won't fucking Leave!" She felt a nudge on her side and looked over at Dis with his lonely eyes and cocked head. "You know for a ferocious dog chasing damned souls, you are too cute for your own good," with that thought in mind, she continued rubbing his head and trying to formulate plans on how to get Rachel Berry to choke and her angel to disappear.

"What am I going to do Dis? I mean if nothing else, Berry is a grade A saint wannabe and I have to turn her into some kind of horrible person? And what about miss goody two shoes angel by her side, that's just another horrible obstacle I have to climb over. Ugh wrong use of words; I'm not climbing over anything."  
_Woof._  
"Yea yea I know, focus back on the task at hand. But you can't blame me for being distracted, with those stupid songs still bouncing back and forth in my head and whats her face with the deep blue eyes."  
_Woof.  
_"What do you mean I'm paying too much attention to that angel? What are you trying to say Dis?"  
_Ruff Woof.  
_"I know I'm talking to a demon dog, thank you very much, now stop being cynical and help me think of ways to get man-hands down here. As much as I hate to say this, maybe I need to study her more; I mean I only know those stupid songs she-"

_Cause baby you're a firework!~_

"FUCK, that's not even a goddam musical, what the fuck! Alright that's it. I've had it, only way I'm ever going to get those songs out of my head is if I rip out the midget's voice myself… wait, this is brilliant. Alright first plan of action, study the victim's everyday motions, then set her up. I'm so smart sometimes, if I do say so myself. As for whats her face angel, well she hasn't met anyone like Santana motherfucking Lucifer yet. She better watch herself cause I'm coming-"  
_Woof grrrr.._  
"Right mind outta the gutter, thanks Dis, you're the best, now go back to chasing those souls, I don't want to get you in trouble later, don't blame me if you don't get your daily meal of sinners on a platter."

With a determined look on her face, Santana dusted herself off and stood up. Giving Dis a final belly rub and a pat on his head, she stretched out her wings and flew back to her apartment to get a good nights rest and perhaps drown out more of Berry's songs with some liquor. Tomorrow is a new day and the beginning of plan 'Make Berry Bad'.

Santana awoke with a start, for some reason she had an awkward feeling she dreamed of something important but couldn't for the death of her remember why it startled her awake. Oh well, she had more important things to prep for today and a new motivation, Santana motherfucking Lucifer is Going on that vacation no matter what! I'll get you Rachel Berry, you and your little angel too.

Her plan of action today was to observe the life of man-hands Berry and see when and if the other angel would appear at all if provoked. Nothing says preparation than observing the enemy and planning an attack accordingly. Santana is good at Risk, this is her game and no one was going to get one up on her. Pretty face or not, blondy is going down. "Ugh I really need to stop all this sexual innuendo shit in my own thoughts, definitely not good for my health."

Following the dwarf seemed to be a bit more difficult that before. The girl was everywhere, like an energizer bunny on crack. Santana could not count the times the girl stepped into a coffee shop only to reach another destination in the city and order another. Early in the morning she would rush out and rehearse in some dump of a theater only to then run to the other side of town for a children's volunteer charity event. Afterwards Santana found herself following man-hands down to a soup kitchen, and then to another rehearsal, this repeated itself about perhaps six times and it wasn't even past dinner time yet. Rachel on crack Berry was a whirlwind of emotion and anxiety waiting to burst.

Of course Santana was not without her own devices. For every rehearsal that Berry went to, she made sure to trip her, on the stairs, on stage, get hit by misplace stage props. And the coffee? Santana made Rachel spill it on herself at least five times out of countless times she bought a new cup. Still the clandestine angel had yet to appear. So she took it on upon herself to make Berry's life a living hell. Misplaced wallet, broken heel, ripping the morning paper away from her, getting Rachel smacked by an elbow at least by every person 4 inches above her on the street. Santana purposely fried every technological device Berry came in contact with, whether it was on the phone, Internet, computers and even the walk signs. But instead of having the cars hit her when she crossed the street; she instead got sideswiped and whacked by the numerous side mirrors of the cars.

The day was winding down and still no sign from above, Santana was if anything but an impatient person. She had no virtues. So she continuously tortured Berry until she got home and deliberately blew up Rachel's sorry excuse of vegetarian Lean Cuisine in the microwave. Guess that was the last straw because lo and behold who was to step into the kitchen and place an endearing hand on Rachel's head as she ate her soggy tofu burger or whatever that sorry mess was.

"You know its not very nice to stare at me" the golden haired angel said as she slowly continued to pat Berry's head.  
"Yea well its not very nice to steal someone's job either so I guess we're even blondy" Santana flung back as she watched the hands start to slide down and knead Berry's shoulders. As if on cue, Rachel let out a soft sigh and continued to eat her dinner while listening to the radio.  
"Rachel isn't a job, shes a person silly, and my name isn't blondy, its Brittany."  
"Well whatever Brittany, so what are you, like her fairy god mother or something? You only come at the stroke of burned dinner time and make all her wishes come true?"  
"No, I come whenever she needs me most, that's all."  
"That's all? Are you fucking serious? You ruined my monthly quota And vacation time just because she needed you?"  
"Oh where are you going for vacation?"

By this time Rachel has gotten up and quietly cleaned up and headed to bed with a soft smile. Optimism at its best.  
"Limbo of course, not that its any of your business. Look I Really need this job. So if you could just stop messing around and give me man-hands, I swear the next one is yours." Santana was frustrated beyond comprehension. Doesn't this chick get it, I mean come on, Brittany is a light angel, she should cut her some slack and just Give her Berry to corrupt.  
"Nope, sorry, Rachel is my charge and I can't let you turn her bad. I mean we can share and stuff but then that would be weird. Like if we had a divorce and Rachel is our child," Brittany smiled and giggled a little at this self-proclamation.

Flabbergasted. That was the only word Santana could think of at Brittany's statement. Santana motherfucking Lucifer was struck voiceless. So instead she started growling and pacing in front of Brittany to collect her thoughts and find a better way to approach the matter at hand.

"Look I'm sure you save people every day, and whatever else but what is one lost soul to-," someone was way too close for comfort all of a sudden, thought Santana. Vanilla, that was the first smell to hit her, that and the sudden warm feeling she got on her skin. Somehow without her noticing, Brittany had cut into her personal space and blocked her continued pacing. Without a seconds notice, Santana jumped back and stuck an accusing finger in Brittany's direction.

"The fuck are you doing?"  
"You were making me dizzy from all the walking; I'm just trying to get you to stop. You're scowly face is cute and all but if you keep doing that, I can't see how pretty you are. Hey whats your name?"  
"What?" Immobilized and inarticulate, that is what has happened to me.

Staring definitely has become my new hobby as my brain slowly processed her words and my eyes raked over her body. Perfect as ever. They always are.  
"Your name silly, I told you mine, so now you have to tell me yours," Brittany let out a soft laugh at the confusion morphing on Santana's face and stepped a little closer to the dark angel. "You should close your mouth, flies might fly in, or at least that's what I heard."

I'll show you what my mouth can do, thought Santana before shaking her head to block certain images from rising. "Santana, my name is Santana motherfucking Lucifer," she croaked out finally. She watched as Brittany scrunched her nose and stare at her in thought before letting a beautiful smile adorn her face.

"I'm going to call you San, your name is too long to remember anyway. But you have to go now San, Rachel's sleeping and shes tired from what you did to her today,"said Brittany as she shook her head and finger at Santana as if silently scolding a naughty child.

"But wait-," before she could finish the sentence, Santana found herself Yet again on the stoops looking at Rachel's window. But this time instead of light, there was Brittany with a smiling face and waving hand. The last thing Santana heard before Brittany disappeared was a soft "Bye San" wafting from a breeze nearby.

* * *

Author's note: long chapter...I couldn't exactly figure out how I was going to word their meeting again so I just winged it. Oh well, thats what you get for now, deal with it lol. As always, enjoy and continue to review and read. Ciao


	4. Chapter 4

Stuck on a date was definitely not what Santana had in mind for her master plan in corrupting Ms. Rachel crack Berry at the beginning of this week. But yet here she is hovering around man-hands and her new "friend" Quinn Febreeze. And of course as if her afterlife wasn't craptastic enough, she is being forced to watch the date continue on with the ever strong hold of Brittany's arms around her waist and her head nuzzled on her shoulder. Santana didn't know if Brittany purposely hugged her so she couldn't use her wings to fly away or if she somehow knew that the close proximity would render her completely and utterly useless. Santana Lucifer could've been made of stone as she watched man-hands giggle yet again at another stupid joke; and did nothing to stop this rainbow couple in the making. Santana motherfucking Lucifer is so screwed.

* * *

Looking back at the beginning of the week, it started out pretty basic for Santana. Ever since her second meeting with blue-eyes Brittany, Santana could think of nothing but her, and the occasional dwarf joke; she is professional after all and didn't want to garner another Sylvester torture. But for nights on end, she couldn't figure out how every single time she wanted to finish off a day of havoc for Berry, Brittany would swoop in and throw her ass out on the curb. It was unbelievable and honestly didn't make any damn sense.

Trial by error is by far the best kind of method to find a solution anyway, so the first day after their second meeting, Santana yet again followed CrackBerry on her daily treks throughout the city. Screwing up her coffee order, check. Making pigeons leave a message in her hair, check. Tipping over a large display in the supermarket on top of her, check. Pretty normal and tame for Santana but she didn't want to pull out the big guns until later on anyway. The timing wasn't right yet and so far she hadn't seen Brittany which led her to believe she really did only appear during the night time in the midget's apartment.

So finishing off the day by letting her be chased by a random dog down the street, Santana settled in for the meeting place of good and evil and waited on blonde hair and blue eyes to show up. Letting her mind wander a bit about the impending torture by Satan herself if she didn't finish this job correctly, Santana sat back and watched Berry as she hummed another useless tune from her radio. "I wonder if Sylvester will cut me some slack if she knew how hard this girl was to corrupt. I mean honestly, who prides herself in helping everyone while wearing bird shit on their head for the entire day?"

"What you thinking about in there?"  
Jolted by the sudden touch of a finger on her cheek, Santana tried hard to mask her surprise and the sudden flash of electricity she felt running from where the finger touched her to the tips of her toes. She growled and physically snapped at the offending limb before staring up at the puzzled face above her.

"Stop touching me you weirdo!"  
"Well I've been standing here for 5 minutes watching you and you didn't move. So I thought you died, but then I remembered that you can't so that was silly so I thought you just didn't see me yet. Plus your head got all wrinkly like you were thinking about a hard math problem. I was going to ask if you wanted help solving it, so I poked you in the face."  
"Well I don't need your help in anything, I just want you to go away."  
"Oh…okay but first I have to help Rachel." With a small frown, Brittany walked over to the short human happily snacking away on her salad and began to softly massage away any tensions.

Feeling a slight tug somewhere in her body, Santana couldn't help but feel…something when Brittany walked away from her. She couldn't pin point the exact location in her body but it was physical enough to almost jerk her to her feet when Brittany walked away from her. Feeling stupid at actually lifting herself a small fraction from where she was sitting, she grumbled and set her face to impassive again, afraid to even wonder what her face looked like when the sound of disappointment in Brittany's voice caused the tug in her. Time to get to the bottom of this once and for all.

"How are you able to always send me to the street every single time I'm here," asked Santana in what she thought was an intimidating voice. "I don't know how you keep doing that, I mean I'm not one to brag but I've got powers too and every single time I tried to get back in the building, I can't, what did you do to me?"

Brittany must have thought it was pretty funny because not a second later, her mouth tugged up in an impish smile and she giggled a little before slowly running her fingers through her perfectly untangled hair. Santana couldn't help but follow those motions with her eyes.

"You really are silly San, I can't stop you from coming back in, that's not how my powers work."  
"What are you talking about? Every time I'm planning to do something to short Berry short cake over there, I get kicked out and you're standing by that window laughing at me. Of course you did it!"  
"You really shouldn't yell so much you know, its probably why you keep getting kicked out anyway, haven't you noticed?"  
"What the Fuck are you talking about? You have to be doing it because every single time I'm trying to finish this day off at that Pokémon over there, I'm left sitting out on the damn stoops again!"  
"Nuh uh, its not me Sany."  
"Yes it is! If its not you, then who the fuck is doing that then?"  
"The building."  
"The what…?"  
"It's the building San."

Not to be taken surprised by the preposterous answer, Santana schooled her face again, so as not to look like a buffoon with her mouth open. How does that even make any sense? Santana mulled over this a little as she continued to watch Berry and Brittany now humming the same tune in sync. The building kicked her out? Was Brittany lying? She didn't seem the type, plus do light angels even lie? She shook her head again and scoffed at the idea, it didn't matter, Santana didn't trust anyone, light angel or not. Deciding to try another approach, she asked again in a softer voice.

"How is the building able to kick me out? Last time I checked, they aren't really alive you know."  
"Oh well this is a special building, we built it for the special people who are going to do a lot of good things in life, you know the pure hearts."  
"What do you mean special building?"  
"Umm, well it protects the pure hearts from all the bad things happening around them and stuff. Its in a bad neighborhood but the people who live here are all good, plus they get to help out the bad people outside and around them. That's why a lot of the special buildings and good people are in bad places."

Santana didn't know what was worse, that the explanation actually made a little sense to her, or the crazy notion that the apartment building was able to kick her outside two nights in a row. Fuck this shit, Santana motherfucking Lucifer was not going to be kicked out by some ratty ass broken down slump of a building.

"Are you fucking telling me that this dump of a goddam place is kicking Me out?"  
"San..."  
"No, I am not fucking done. Some smart ass went and built a 'special house' for the good people but left it in a shit ass place and I'm the one who gets thrown out? This dump of a rotting, broken ass down building is supposed to be great?"  
"Santana I really don't think that you should…"  
"Or what? Its gonna kick me out? I'll burn this fucking place down if it..."'

I should really learn how to keep my mouth shut or at least take anger management classes. At least this time I didn't magically apparate on Berry's stoop. Even better, I got flung out the window and narrowly missed getting my head chopped off by the now closing window panes. Great, just fucking great, the damned building wasn't going to let me in again until probably tomorrow when I follow her home. Stupid anger and mouth, I should've just ripped my tongue out, I could probably grow another anyway. I was fuming, being flung out by some invisible force was Not my definition of trying to get control of a situation. Plus hovering outside a window with a sad looking angel on the other side was not my intended plan of action. Fuck my afterlife, for real.

Trying inwardly not to just burn the damned place down, I tried to convey my importance of a talk with my eyes to Brittany through the window, thankfully I guess she understood and soon I was face to face with a shimmer of pure white wings and a fluttering dress. Where did that breeze come from anyway? Hey if I lowered myself a little more I could see under her…Not the time Lucifer, not what you called her out for anyway. The sight of both of us suspended in the air with our wings out would probably have freaked out by passers if they could just see us. But then again I might just rip out the eyes of those who dared to stare up Brittany's dress. I sighed and screwed my eyes shut to control the anger at the building and to think of something to say to Brittany.

Thinking was far from my mind as yet again I felt the soft touch of fingers on my face.  
"You know what my power is San?"  
A rhetorical question I'm guessing as I kept my eyes closed and felt the soft tips of Brittany's fingers continue their trace of my face towards my temple where she began to rub in slow circular motions.  
"I can take away any kind of pain just by touching a person; do you feel a little bit better? You looked like you were hurting and needed me more than Rachel."

"I don't need anyone" I mumbled out half-heartedly but stifled a moan as her thumbs massaged the base of my neck. Oh unholy flames of hell did that feel deliciously amazing.  
"Brittany…"  
I kept my eyes closed as I relaxed a little more in her hands and gentle care. I felt her still her hand motions suddenly and was about to protest when I felt her lean her forehead to mines and hug me close around the neck instead.  
"Hey San"  
I sluggishly opened my eyes as I take in her soft smile and depth-less ocean blue eyes, god she was so beautiful. Drugged on feelings of relaxation and contentment, I quirked an eyebrow at her and silently drowned myself in the proximity of the angel from above.  
"You said my name, you called me Brittany, that means you like me!" Oh shit, did I say that out loud? It's the mouth again I swear I should make a mental note, rip out Berry's tongue and then pull out my own.

"I uhh…but you just…and…with the hands…" real articulate Santana, you're so freaking charming. Well you can't really blame me I guess, if you had a gorgeous angel hanging onto you six stories up in mid-air with her body molded onto you and her hands playing with your hair, you would stutter too. Don't judge.  
"You are too cute Sany," giggled Britney. She sighed momentarily though and soon sported a cute little pout. "I have to go now San, sorry, but can I see you tomorrow? The clouds are fighting with the rainbows again and I want to see the ducks go to sleep first so when the unicorns come out, they won't get scared."

Hells fire she smelled amazing, wait what did she say? Something about clouds, rainbows, unicorns and ducks? Oh shit I wasn't paying attention. Just shake your head yes Santana, it can't be that bad anyway right? With that in mind, I nodded my head slightly so as not to rub too hard against Brittany. I must've said something right because next thing I see is the brightest smile ever to grace the earth. What I Feel next can only be described as fire on ice. The air stilled and no noises were heard as all I could feel were Brittany's soft lips kissing me lightly and tentatively. The soft whisper of air could be felt afterwards in between us both as Brittany leaned back to look at my shocked face instead.

'Move you dipshit, do Something! Curse, break something, burn something, just do anything for fucks sake!' I must've repeated that to myself a thousand times during those few seconds Brittany was looking at me. Still could not move, godam useless limbs of mine. Sensing my stupor and perhaps not willing to see what would happen when I snap out of it, Brittany leaned forward again to kiss me and whisper her parting words.

"You taste like cinnamon and spice, its really good; I'll see you tomorrow okay? Bye San." With those last words, Brittany vanished in a sparkle of dust and white feathers. I reached a hand forward where a feather landed lightly on my palm and couldn't help but bring it closer to my face to feel the lingering warmth from its previous host. It still smelled of soft vanilla and everything Brittany.

What the fucking hell in Satan's anus just happened to me?

* * *

Author's note: Sigh, this chapter was just insanely hard to write in general so forgive me for not being very consistent with the writing. My mind was all sorts of scattered when I was typing it out. As always please read and review, I promise a better one next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana couldn't figure out if she was being punished for somehow attributing to this budding romance between midget-hands and holier than thou Quinn. I mean honestly, who gets a date after spilling a mug full of hot coffee on another individual? Rachel crack Berry it seems. Making Rachel trip after a coffee run is pretty usual in Santana's book, she definitely did not foresee the chance that super girl Fabray would catch her mid-step and get splashed with the liquid instead. After a lot of humorous blushing and apologizing, Santana watched as Quinn suggested to buy another cup and Rachel offered to buy her a new dress. All in all, Santana motherfucking Lucifer is now stuck with Faberry on an impromptu date caused by yours truly.

Not being able to stand the barf inducing laughs and giggles issuing from the couple, Santana decided to rectify her mistake and proceeded to plan a course of action. On her way to work her magic on the two, she was stopped by a rush of air and two slim arms wrapping around her waist. Really, where the hell are these breezes coming from? Before Santana could stick her claws into the ones restricting her, she suddenly felt a sudden wash of relaxation and calm trying to override her previous disgruntled state.

"Shh San, relax, Rachel and Quinn are having a good time, you shouldn't bother them."  
Brittany. Of course, who else could have this effect on her, damn her and her vanilla scented warm body. Trying to clear her mind of the stuffy relaxing state she was subjected to, Santana bit down on her tongue and pressed her nails into her palms. The pain from those actions immediately alerted Santana to a few things. She was being hugged without permission from Brittany again, Brittany smelled like vanilla and was breathing softly right next to her ear.  
"Get off me right now, I won't be responsible for what I do to this whole damn place if you don't let go now."  
"Santana…why are you being like this? Aren't we good friends?"  
Trying to not think about how sad Brittany's voice sounded ghosting across her ears, she pulled the arms wrapped around her off and turned around to face her assailant. Relief and anger rushed back into her as Santana put her bitch face back on and grilled back at the angelic face in front of her.

"How dare you, we aren't friends, even if we were the last angels on earth and had to somehow make another human by fucking, I still won't like you!" Wait where did that come from? Never mind Santana, get back on track.  
"But..."  
"NO! We will never be friends, I don't like you and I wish you would leave me the hell alone already. This is my job, my case, my stupid human, so why don't you just fucking leave a'fores I ends you!"  
"But I like you San…why can't we be friends?"  
"Are you for real shitting me? Look at who you are and who I am, what are you stupid?"

She's crying. Great, just mother fucking fantastic, just what I really need right now, oh hey migraine, how nice of you to drop back into my skull. Growling at the now growing pain behind her eyes, Santana set her HBIC face again and snarled at Brittany.  
"Stop crying. Look we're obviously not going to get along, so stop being such a pussy and let me do what I do best. No offense but I don't want to be friends with you anyway. I mean come on, I'm a dark angel, are you blind or just plain retarded? We're never going to be friends so just shut up and fly back to wherever the fuck you came from blondie!"

A pause, a few sniffles and a scrunching of the nose were all Santana saw before all hell broke loose. Well not her hell but that was the goal intended in the end and, never mind, right now was not the best time to think as Santana was suddenly punched in the face by the biggest ice ball known to man. Hail, that was what it was; a huge jagged piece of hail is now lodged in her face along with getting slapped with freezing rain and hurricane winds. How the only window next to Santana suddenly opened up was beyond her as she spluttered and tried to protect herself from the painful weather conditions now beating her body down.

Through all this, Santana could clearly hear Brittany wailing in the background and chancing a glance at her through her only good eye now, she saw the angel crouched on the floor and crying profusely with her arms wrapped around her knees. Quickly connecting the dots after a boulder sized piece of ice slammed into her wings and forcing her to sprawl and spin/skid towards Brittany, Santana raised herself up on her forearms and placed one of her hands on Brittany's arm. The hail stopped, so with renewed vigor and the fact that Brittany had stopped wailing but could still be seen streaming tears down her face and hiccoughing, Santana pulled herself into kneeling position and placed her other hand on Brittany's face. The winds immediately stopped pushing her into the ground and the only thing Santana could feel was the icy rain still dropping on her head and the warmth radiating from where her hands were placed. Feeling better from the healing capabilities in affect from her own immortal status and Brittany's powers, Santana pressed onward and kissed Brittany roughly with her lips. The rain completely stopped.

Shifting her hand from Brittany's arm, Santana moved it behind her neck instead, pulling hard and furiously continuing to assault the sweet lips attached to hers. Keeping her own eyes open, Santana stared at the wide wet blue eyes looking back at her. Emotions running from surprise, sadness, happiness and confusion spoke to her until Brittany blinked and a darkening of baby blues stared back before they closed. Santana could read that sign blindfolded any day, she even wrote a book about it back in the day; Brittany felt passion. Taking her cue and thanking all that was bad in the world that her body didn't feel so much like squashed grapes anymore, Santana closed her eyes and continued getting her mack on.

Brittany just felt so soft with her silky skin along with the intoxicating aroma that could only be described as Brittany; they invaded Santana's senses as she continued to kiss her. Moving only by instinct, Santana took a second to lick Brittany's lips and took advantage of the intake of breath to slip her tongue in Brittany's mouth. Moaning on contact with Brittany's own tongue, she began exploring the insides of Brittany's mouth and slowly pushed her towards the ground. Opening her bedraggled wings to wrap around Brittany and cushioning her descent into the floor, Santana moved her hands down the front of the angel making a slow trail of imprinting her palm and fingers on top of Brittany's skin finally resting on her hips.

More, Santana needed more, the feel of Brittany's hands and arms all over her back only urged her dark instincts to possess what she could of the angel underneath her. The need to control, occupy and feed on the moment was beyond Santana's control as she moved her hands underneath Brittany's dress to grasp the long slim legs under her and directed them to wrap around her own waist. Without breaking contact from the heated lip lock she was in, Santana pushed down and rocked onto Brittany trying to ease the burning she felt down below. Passion, lust, sex and a slight euphoria in somehow knowing she was absolutely breaking the rules was what Santana felt before crashing full force back down to reality when she heard the most grating noise.

"Oh my God Quinn, this weather is absolutely dreadful beyond comprehension. Can you believe this? Good thing we're both inside, who knows what would happen in that freak storm. This is such a quaint coffee shop too, thank you for inviting me here Quinn. I promise to buy you a new dress; I sincerely apologize for the coffee stain, I get easily distracted and well, I really am sorry."

'Oh shit, I'm dead, well I can't die but I'm in for a major beat down, Sylvester is gonna kill me', thought Santana as she suddenly stopped all physical movements and cracked open her eyes to look at a heaving and pink tinted Brittany with her eyes still closed.

"That's alright Rachel; please don't worry so much about it. It's my own fault for not looking ahead. If I knew I was going to bump into a cute girl like you, I would stop looking all together when I walk in the streets. Please, if you're so set on buying me a new dress, let me at least take you out to dinner sometime."

Fearing retribution from below and suddenly hit with nerves, Santana kept her eyes trained on Brittany's freckled cheeks, remaining stationary and dreading when Brittany would open her eyes. What she wasn't prepared for was the slow smile gracing Brittany's lips and the fingers ruffling through her wings and ending at the base of her neck again. When Brittany finally opened her eyes, Santana was shocked to read something else in the now mild satin blue sheen staring back at her.

Still staring at the now happy looking blonde, Santana took a moment to think about what happened. What is that in her eyes anyway? Can't be passion anymore considering anyone hearing Febreeze and the munchkin going on a date will kill anyone's mood. Whatever, okay, get it together Lucifer, how the fuck are you going to get out of this…whatever mess it is? Stop being such a scaredy cat, you've kissed a shit ton of people, demons, vampires, werewolves, animals, you name it; you've most likely done it. You just got lost in the moment, that's all, no biggie, you just wanted her to shut up. I mean her crying really fucking hurts. Get you're a game face back on, you're Santana motherfucking Lucifer, nothing scares you. You're top dog. And you are still on Top of her.

Moving like the wind, Santana flew up with as much push she could get off the ground to detach herself from Brittany. The warmth and immediate feeling of loss hit Santana and she pushed it down with urgency as she looked at Brittany's now confused face and slight pout. Well at least she wasn't crying, fuck that shit hurt like a bitch, whoever said the heavens open up when angels cry wasn't kidding. Remembering the pain moments before her entanglement with the beautiful angel, Santana began to assess the damage done to her body.

Santana's wings flexed momentarily in the air as she unfurled them, desperately ignoring the feeling of what Brittany's fingers felt like when she was touching them just before. Next were her limbs as she patted herself in mid-air and inwardly flinched when she touched a soft spot, bruises were fine, nothing broken was a good sign. As she finally lifted her hands to her face already knowing that half her face should be in a pulp if not for healing powers, she felt her hands swatted away and replaced by soft warm ones.

"I'm sorry San, you're eye looks like a frog's now but I'll make it better. Do you hurt anywhere else?"  
"You're hands are really warm…"

Shit, I didn't mean to say that, squeezing my eyes shut from my own stupidity, I winced painfully as one of my eyes could hardly close to begin with. Damned ice ball got me good, heaven really opened up a can of whoop ass on my face, shit. I silently sent a curse up there and opened my eyes again to see Brittany smirking at me. Wait can she read my thoughts? No fucking way…

Laughing and lightly smoothing her hand on my face, Brittany reached up to pull our foreheads together again and sighed happily. She slowly moved her digits around the cuts on my face and swollen eye, smiling apologetically when she pressed on a bruised area.

"You're so silly, of course my hands are warm, I'm trying to help you. Plus we were kissing and I liked it and I was feeling warm inside and you were soo hot. How come you're so hot Sany?"  
"Technically I'm smoking hot." 'Really Lucifer, that's all you could say? Douche.'  
"I know you are San but you really should stop doing all those things to Rachel, it's not nice and people are angry, I don't want to see you hurt…"  
"I can look after myself, I don't need your help okay? I mean look what happened to my face."

Ouch. Wrong answer. Brittany frowned and pressed a little harder on the bruises and shook her head at me. Fearing she would throw a house on top of me next, I quickly placed my hands on her face to smooth out her frown lines.

"Britt, you're frowny face is cute and all but if you keep doing that, I can't see how beautiful you are."  
"San…"  
"I know, I know, but Rachel is my job, that's not going to change, I'm not going to change…"  
"Anyone can change Santana, even you, believe me."  
"I can't, I just… look I'm not going to do anything to Faberry over there tonight so don't worry. I have to go now though."  
"Wait, but San when are you coming back? When am I going to see you?"

Without answering and biting her tongue to avoid saying something she would regret, Santana turned and left in a burst of flames. Brittany frowned at the sudden absence of her angel and picked up a stray black feather on the floor, turning it over and running her fingers through the soft hairs; probably left over from the assault on Santana before. Brittany walked over to the open window to watch Quinn and Rachel outside shyly hugging and saying goodbye, only to look up as small droplets of rain started falling down on them. Brittany wasn't crying.

* * *

A/N: Well hello there, did you read all of that? Congratulations haha, good job, normally I try to write consistently but I've had a busy weekend and needed some real life time to promote ideas and get out of the writer's block. But I'm better now and Brittana is so on in a few days. As usual, read and review guys, let me know what you think and suggest to me what you would like to see. Don't be shy and curse me out if you motherfucking want to lol. Next chapter should be up sometime soon I guess, trying to find my muse is like a needle in a haystack sometimes so I apologize for the wait. But enjoy!

Just realized I had the anon review disabled...how very very stupid of me...missed out on all the anon goodies, sad. Anons come back and review me! lmao


	6. Chapter 6

Ice, there is ice everywhere and I can't help but to think I'm freezing to death, but I can't die can I? What a pity indeed. Unholy hell, everything hurts and I can't even heal myself, stupid fucking shit, whoever said everything down under is all fire and brimstone, is obviously sadly mistaken. I fucking hate ice godammit! My ass itches and I can't even scratch it, honestly out of all the punishments this has got to be the worse one yet.

Santana could not help but think about the past few hours, or was it days, and how it led to her current predicament. Well not exactly considering she knew punishment was coming whether or not she prolonged it. She wasn't at all surprised to find another envelope at her apartment when she finally reached home. This time she knew it would be a lot worse and couldn't help but wonder what torture she had to go through now.

Of course, the master cleanse, the worse punishment Santana had to endure as of yet. After being beaten senselessly and then chewed out by the monsters in the dungeon, Santana was thrown aimlessly over rocky cliffs and jutting rocks only to be submerged under ice. Great, everything hurts in subzero temperature and her ass Still itches like a motherfucker. Sylvester has outdone herself this time for sure, submerged under ice is way worse than being made into a carpet, at least in Santana's opinion.

Sighing internally because she couldn't move anyway, Santana tried to wait out her punishment and think about her never ending existence. Oh Brittany, you confuse me in more ways than you can imagine. I'm so fucking screwed either way. Forget the vacation; I'm going to eternally be under this sheet of ice if I can't get my act together. What to do? Come on, think of Something, you didn't get where you are by being stupid! What the hell are you gonna do Santana motherfucking Lucifer? I mean I can just go along with Sylvester's plans and basically ruin man-hands but that would mean Brittany would hate me. But why do I care if Brittany hates me? We can't be together anyway… oh migraine, nice of you to come back when I'm fucking stuck under ice!

Brittany is everything I'm not and I'll only ruin her if we keep meeting. I just can't do that to her…I'm sure there are consequences in hanging out with me anyway but really, what we did on that floor was just soo fucking hot. Not gonna lie, you haven't had sex unless you've met me and I don't own a millennia of tricks for no reason. But I mean are we allowed to even get it on? I just…right now I know Sylvester wants me to go up there and get shit done, and I do want to finish this job, but how can I get past Ms. Super Fine angel? Every time she touches me I just lose all control and honestly, I kinda like it.

Mulling over various other facts and assumptions, Santana was brought out of her thoughts when she was pulled none too gently out of the ice and thrown face forward towards a pair of svelte baby seal skinned boots. Bewildered and hurting like crazy, Santana only assumed she was finally let out of her imprisoned hell hole and thanked her oppressor for at least letting her have a minute lying on the floor. She could clearly see the minute was way past due when the boots started to click and tap on the ice floor in impatience. Scrapping every last bit of her strength left, Santana lifted herself into a kneeling position with her face down and willed her body not to move despite the pain.

"Well well well, Santana motherfucking Lucifer, feeling a bit down now are you? That wasn't too hard now was it? You know whats harder? Hearing that my useless minion is frolicking around doing Nothing according to plan and fraternizing with the enemy. Don't you agree hm?"  
A head nod.  
"Good, now that I have your undivided attention, theres been a change of plans. Since you can't seem to shake this goody two shoes from above from messing with you, you're going to let Berry succeed. Get on their good side. Help them along if you have to, and when she finally reaches her goals and achievements, bring it crashing down to the floor. They do say the higher you climb, the harder you fall, isn't that true Lucifer?"  
"Yes ma'm…" A quick stomp and a crunch afterwards, I heard my wings crack under the booted heel of Sylvester.  
"I don't think I asked you to speak now did I sandbags? No, I thought not. Now since you seem to keep forgetting your objective, I'm going to be taking away your ability to heal. The pain should be reminder enough should you fail. And don't think I'm not watching you Lucifer, I Always know when you're being bad."

With a quick turn around, I watched as Sylvester stepped into a flaming hole and vanish. I would crawl over and see if there were any lingering traces of the flame to burn myself with, but I've never been the lucky type so I lied there waiting for the feelings back in my limbs. I'm still freezing; my face probably has track marks on it from sliding across the ice, my back feels like Satan's ass fell on it and of course I now own a pair of useless wings. Whats worse is when I do get up, I would have to walk my ass back to the apartment first, and it's a long way up some stairs, valleys, and fields in hell. Oh well, at least the silver lining is that my ass is so numb it doesn't itch anymore, not that I could scratch it anyway of course.

By the time Santana had moved from her position to at least attempt to walk back to her apartment, she was grateful to know that she still had all of her limbs. Although the fact that her wings were severely damaged and her right arm was twisted at an impossible angle, her legs were fine. She was a lefty anyway so the use of her right arm was not imperative at the moment, so with a push and grunt, she walked back slowly to her apartment and promptly passed out on her bed.

* * *

Not being able to fly was a total bitch. Santana loved flying and she liked to be up high so she could look down at the puny humans. Instead she had to ask Puck and Finn to fly her to Berry's place when she woke up to find herself still feeling like she got shitted on by the hellhounds. Fuck, she knew she looked like hell and could tell by the faces the goon squad was sporting that she was super glad no one else could see her at the moment. Painstakingly she dragged herself up the stairs and into Berry's apartment to see what the midget was up to in her absence. It was a weekend so Rachel didn't have any prior engagements which left Santana to her own devices.

"Dayam, how long was I out for? Freaking man-hands is moving around more than usual. What kinda crack did she take anyway, wish she would share, I'm totally down for something right now, fuck I feel like shit…"  
"What am I going to wear, oh god, I mean should I wear this sweater or the other one, I wonder what Quinn would think? Am I trying too hard? O M G, I can't believe this, this cannot be real. I have a date with Quinn Fabray tonight And I got a callback for that role on Broadway, I knew my lucky star would shine through!  
"Pshh gurl you're just lucky I wasn't here to shit on your parade, or else you would be more worried about somebody calling the cops on your choice of disgusting threads."  
"Okay, calm down Rachel, you look fine; you got the part, now all you need is to get the girl!"  
"I'm going to puke…and I would, if it wouldn't hurt me so much, fucking hell. Man-hands you better be thankful for this reprieve, because when I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you felt as bad as I do now."

Santana watched as Rachel moved about with fervor until finally with a last double check, she put on her heels and bounced out the door. Sighing and thanking the world that the chatterbox was finally gone Santana walked around the meticulously clean apartment and tried to formulate a battle plan.

"Okay first and foremost, she has to get out of this dump, I mean she got the job so she should be moving out sometime soon. That would take care of the building problem…I won't get kicked out anymore that's for sure. If all goes well, man-hands will get her model girlfriend and start a great career, now all I need to figure out is how to bring her down. What to do, what to do…"  
"San?"

Of course. Brittany. Fuck my life. And here I thought I wouldn't have to see her if I didn't follow Berry. But of course luck is never on my side. What a fine fantastic job you're doing in keeping yourself away from trouble Lucifer. I wonder what Sylvester is gonna do to me next. My guess is now on water boarding. Yup…first the ice, now the drowning, bring it on bitches!

"Brittany."  
"San where have you been? I waited for you everywhere and you didn't show up. I even went to those dark places; you know where the mean people are and stuff. I thought you would be there, but you never came. What happened? Did…did you not want to see me again? I mean I thought you liked what we did last time, I did. Was I doing it wrong? I can try again, I can do it better this time..."  
"No…"  
"No? Why no? I mean they say practice makes perfect and I mean I can do the tongue thing again; you looked like you liked it. Didn't you like it? I could try something else, oh how about I…"  
"Shut up."  
"Santana?"  
"No Brittany, you didn't do anything wrong…you're just…you're everything right, and I'm everything wrong."  
"San…whats wrong? Where did you go?"

Brittany took a step forward with her arm outstretched to console the now confused and sad expression on Santana's face, only to be rebuffed when Santana herself flinched backwards in an attempt to avoid being too close. The small movement back hurt Santana more than she could imagine as she bumped into a table counter and immediately winced from the pain spreading all over her wings and through her back. Hissing in pain and at her own weakness, Santana tried to control her breathing and willed the pain away with the little strength she had left. There was no way Santana was going to allow Brittany to help her. This was her punishment, she deserved it for failing and no amount of TLC from the beautiful angel in front of her was going to help. Plus if Sylvester found out she was healed by a light angel, she would be looking at something ten times worse than what she got.

"San, are you okay, what happened, are you hurt? Who did this? Let me help you please"  
"Nothing happened, I fell that's all. Don't worry about it Britt, I'm Santana motherfucking Lucifer, nothing hurts me."  
"Santana you're hurt, I can tell, let me help you please. It's my job to help others, you're in pain, I can help you."  
"I said NO! Fuck, why don't you understand this? Look it's your job to help people, last time I checked, humans didn't have wings growing out their backs okay? So just leave me alone."  
"No."  
"…What did you say?"  
"I said no San, I'm going to help you, and I don't care if you want me to or not. You can't ask me to just stand here and watch you hurting, it hurts me too. It hurts me to see you like this Sany, please, let me help you."

Without notice and probably faster than anything she'd seen before, Brittany now stood in front of her with her arms outstretched and the softest smile Santana has ever received. The first feeling of Brittany's hands on her cheeks sent Santana buckling to the floor. The amount of heat and acute awareness of the pains in her body drew out the last of her strengths and she fell into a kneeling position with Brittany still holding onto her face.

"San I'm going to move you to the bed, it's easier to help you there and softer than the floor, I should know."

Santana felt herself being lifted with as much care as a child and gently placed on Berry's bed. If Santana's mind wasn't preoccupied with thoughts of the soft hands emitting heat and fixing her aches and pains, she would've protested lying on Rachel's immaculately made bed. As if her mind wasn't busy enough, the next feeling had it short circuited and the only thing Santana could feel is the entire length of Brittany pressed on top of her. Oh sweet unholy nights in the depths of hell.

"Are you feeling any better? You looked a lot worse when I picked you up so I thought this would be better. I'm not hurting you, am I Sany?"  
"No Britt, it's okay, I'm okay, don't worry."  
"Stupid, how could I not worry, look at you. You look like an old banana."  
"Old bananas aren't sexy, can't I be like a strawberry or a pear or something?"  
"They can't be sexy, those are fruits silly."

Smiling and flexing the now move-able right arm, Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany and hugged her as close as possible. This angel would be the death of her but for now, for now she is the greatest gift she never deserved. She knew she shouldn't indulge but she couldn't help but nuzzle her nose into the crook of Brittany's neck. The soothing scent and the warmth and calm Brittany exuded helped minimize the pain, especially the ones where she could feel bones and tendons snapping back into place. What Santana wasn't ready for was the slight wetness hitting her jaw and sliding down her neck. What is that? Was there a leak in the building, wouldn't be surprising if there was really. What could that be, oh shit, oh no…Brittany isn't crying is she?

"I'm sorry San, its okay, nothing will happen, these are happy tears. I'm just glad you're back. I thought you left me…"  
"Silly girl, how could I leave someone as beautiful as you? Don't cry, shh its okay, I'm alright thanks to you. You're too good for me, you know that?"

Without waiting for a response, I shifted Brittany's head off my shoulder and gently kissed the tear tracks on her face. Dear Heaven above was this girl beautiful beyond reason. I kissed the mesmerizing blue eyes as they closed and stopped at the cute nose that scrunched when I gave it an Eskimo kiss instead. I kissed her freckled cheeks which pulled up in a smile as I moved downwards. The moment I reached her sweet lips I felt one of my wings snap in place and pressed a little harder than I wanted only to have Brittany moan deeply into the kiss. That must have been the sexist sound I've ever heard.

I moved my now useful arms slowly down her back to situate them on the nice derriere and gave it a small squeeze. Brittany was now purring right into my ear. Hell, the noises this girl makes already has me wanting more. I continue kissing her languidly, not wanting to speed up in case I hurt either of us in any way. But before long my hands decided that they couldn't get enough so I reached down to lift the offending article of a dress slightly up to Brittany's waist. The shock of arousal coursed through my body as I slid my hands all over Brittany's butt to find that she wasn't wearing anything under. Angels don't wear panties; I should store that delicious information somewhere in my head.

I smirked as I let my hands roam over her backside slowly inching her dress further up; having realized Brittany's hands were still on my face, I figured I had some time to be naughty before she realized I was still clothed. Leaving the dress pushed up to the bottom of her breasts, I slid my hands down her back again and placed them on her waist again to push her lower half onto mine. I continued this motion by rocking up slowly and starting a slight roll of my hips so that I was directly touching that precious part of her down there. I did one better and slipped one of my legs in between her legs to intensify the motion and pushed her down a little harder.

Brittany must have gotten the message because the next thing I knew, I had my shirt and pants ripped off me and subsequently my nice pair of panties and bra went with them too. Without hesitation I got rid of that flimsy dress off her too and pulled her back down on top of me. Mmm Brittany feels so good and the warm slick liquid down below, either from her or me was only making things hotter.

"San, am I doing it right? Do you feel better now?" By now we were both panting hard and the heat caused by our friction was almost too much to bear.  
"Baby you're doing everything right, don't stop, hells fire, don't ever stop Britt."

By now I was beyond passion. I wanted her all over, I wanted to take Brittany to heaven and fuck her back to earth. I could feel the need to dominate and possess her build up as we continued humping against each other. Forgetting logic and not caring how much it would hurt me later, I flipped Brittany below me and kissed her plump lips. Without invitation I stuck my tongue in her mouth and placed my hands on her breasts as I squeezed and massaged her nipples into tips. Pinching and rolling them around with my right hand, I sneaked my left hand down her long body. Brittany's smooth abs met my hand as I reached lower until I felt underneath her right leg. I pulled the one leg up to wrap around my middle again, reminiscent of last time and dragged my fingers back up to her center for more access.

Fuck she was soo wet; I felt the sticky substance before my hands even reached her lips below. Never being a patient person I immediately began sliding my fingers up and down her slit only every once in a while touching her clit in passing. Hearing her gasp was the most enticing sound I ever heard.

"San..Santana, please..oh my god.." I smirked as my mouth left hers and kissed and nipped my way around her smooth neck.  
"Britt babe, god has nothing to do with what I'm going to do to you..."

And with that message clear, I slipped two fingers eagerly into her and pumped into her quickly when I felt her walls immediately close in on them. I was beyond delirious, Brittany was so warm and the feel of being inside her made the darkness inside of me smile with glee. I could hear the chant in my head in sync with Brittany's gasps and pants, 'Brittany is mine, she belongs to me, I need her, All Mine…' I could see her getting close as her body started pushing faster and further down onto my fingers for more friction. Granting her wish, I moved my palm in position and pushed harder against her clit while still pushing the two fingers still inside her folds.

"San I'm almost there…faster, harder…"  
"You're so hot Britt, I want you so much, you're mine, all mine, say it..."  
"God, Santana! Yes, jesus I'm yours, I'm all yours, just Please!"  
"Your wish is my command babe."

I placed my body behind my hand and pushed into her as quickly as possible. While being in sync with my fingers and palm, I used my own hips to push harder against her, relieving some of my own needs. The addition of my own weight behind my hand pushed Brittany over the edge as I felt her lift off the bed and firmly push herself down onto my fingers and shuddered. I continued my ministrations in her body to ease her down from her orgasm slowly and watched as little aftershocks flowed through her body. I smiled as I watched Brittany ease back onto the bed and try to catch her breath. The breathless smile and content looking eyes staring back at me now could only be described as heartwarming and fantastic. I smirked at the twinkle in her eyes as she eyed my own naked body atop of her with my fingers still in her. I wasn't done with her yet and she wasn't going to get me until I was finished with her. Before she could protest and counterattack, I pulled my fingers out only to replace them with my lips.

"Oh my god, Sany what are you doing?" She placed her hands on my head as I began slowly licking off any juices left from before.  
"Well dear, I'm going to eat you out and make you cum again, now stay still and let me do My job."

I went to work licking up and down her slit and tonguing into her hole before continuing to kiss and suck some more. When I finished licking up any excess liquid around, I moved up and sucked as hard as I could on her clit until I felt her grab fistfuls of my hair in her hands and shudder again. I continued sucking and licking until I tasted more juices flowing from her. I gladly licked and swallowed as much as I could get in my mouth before pushing myself back up. I kissed slowly up her body until I reached her lips and gave her a taste of herself in the mix.

"San, oh god, that was amazing. That was like…crazy good and I saw sparkles when I closed my eyes and you are definitely not a sexy fruit." I smiled lazily at her cute rambling and kissed her slowly again.  
"Mmm well Britt, then I guess I can be your sparkle snatcher instead of a sexy fruit?" Brittany giggled as she moved a stray hair behind my ear and stared at me with those ocean deep blue eyes again. Finally catching onto the twinkle in them, I found myself flipped onto my back again and smiled into the most delicious lips I have ever kissed. I looked at the beautiful girl above me and couldn't feel any more pains and silently thanked her. Brittany you're my goddess and I could never ever deserve you.

"Mmm hey Britt, babe, hold on a sec." A slight pout and a cute tilt of her head looked back down at me.  
"Santana, this better be good cause I really really want to touch you right now." I laughed and gave her a small peck before answering her.  
"Not to ruin the mood, but what is man-hands going to say about her bed when she gets back?"

* * *

A/N: Holy fucking shit, that was crazy long. To be honest I wanted to split it up into chapters but I figured that was unnecessary considering Brittana is on later tonight and the fandom deserved some smutty goodness with some fluff thrown in. I honestly don't particularly think I'm good at writing smut or fluffy things, I'm a realist, its hard, deal with it. But I did spend most of the week thinking about how the story was going to pan out. Which basically just means I spent the week doing nothing, procrastinating and keeping myself busy so I won't have to sit down and type it up. But as always, my muse decides to come in with a baseball bat and threaten me to type shit out or else. So I put my thinking hat on, smoked a cig and got to cracking. And now you are left with the product of my endeavors.

Let the good times roll. Brittana is Always on.


	7. Chapter 7

I feel absolutely ridiculous. Santana motherfucking Lucifer does not hide behind a pillar in some fancy French restaurant, spying on Queen FabGay and her sidekick the ugly sweater monster! Fuck. But that's exactly what I'm doing now aren't I? Damn you Brittany for being cute with your pouty lips, perfect hair, sweet fragrance, sexy body and that thing you do with your hands! Ugh. I tried to resist, I swear, I was putting up the good fight and then she just did That and fuck, I'm so damn screwed.

The whole day started out terrible to be honest. Watching Berry and not being able to do anything to her was just not kosher for Santana. But as per the new rules a la Sylvester, she had to sit through an entire morning with the dwarf gushing about the previous night and how wonderful it was with Ms. Fabray. She did snicker though when Berry returned deliriously happy and awoke the next day to only glance at her bed and mutter a few words about being so excited beforehand that she forgot to make her bed. Well the bed was well made, let me tell you; by yours truly and the wonderful prowess of Brittany of course.

Last night felt like one big trippy drug induced sex dream, where Santana was the recipient of a very long introductory lesson to Brittany's perfectly toned body and long fingers. Thinking about it now already had Santana squeezing her legs together just the bit tighter and biting down on her lips. Brittany really is flexible, in all ways, shapes and forms; she was wonderful and definitely not as shy as Santana thought her to be. The previous night's actions were a testament to that fact alone.

* * *

"San if you don't stop talking now, I'm going to…to uhh, to stuff fruits in your mouth!" I looked up at her with a quirked eyebrow and chuckled at her attempt to threaten and pacify me. She's so cute.  
"Well Brittany, since we're talking about stuffing things in me…you mind hurrying up? I got criminals to help, people's lives to ruin, other things to….FUCK!"

Well I guess Ms. Brittany wasn't the patient type either. How I completely forgot she was on top of me still on the bed must've slipped my mind since she suddenly bit hard on my left breast, taking me by surprise and shaking me out of my thoughts. God the things that tongue could do, Brittany soon soothed my pain as she licked at the now bruised nipple and alternated sucking and licking at it until the pain turned into pleasure. Not one to neglect, Brittany moved over to my right nipple and gave it the same amount of attention. The sensations from those acts alone made me lift up further into Brittany, trying to get as much contact as possible with the angel from above. God she was so warm, and she smelled like a strange mix of sex, vanilla and me. Delicious.

I continued pushing further up now, having no control over my body functions any more as Brittany continued her assault on my breasts and her wayward hands roaming the length of my body. I set my hands in motion as I touched her body and pulled her close to me trying to let her know my need for some kind of release. My skin felt on fire everywhere she touched me and I just wanted to burn all night long, but Brittany wasn't having it. Finally noticing my body's jerking motions and pulling hands, she lifted her hands up to secure my wrists above my head andknelt slightly on my thighs to keep my body from canting up any more.

"Britt…not that I don't like what you're doing now, but I can't move my legs and arms." Brittany looked up from lapping at my chest and smirked a little. I shivered at the way her blue eyes tinged that much darker as she stared me in the eyes.  
"Oh I know, but you keep moving and I can't really do what I want with you distracting me and all. So you're going to stay still until I'm finished, it's okay right? I'm not hurting you am I, Sany?"  
"No but if you don't touch me there soon I'm not going to be held responsible for what I do to you later." I smirk at her with as much conviction as possible, letting her know, regardless or not, I definitely was going to Do her later. She smirked and cheekily answered me back.  
"Touch you where, San?"

I tried to utter a response but could only growl as she slid into my cleavage and slowly kissed and licked every inch of skin in that area. Oh for the love of the Devil, Brittany was going slowly on purpose. I can't help but wonder if my frustration or my need to just get off were making themselves known through the noises I was making. I had no shame, I wanted Brittany to do things to me, and I wanted her to know I liked it, but for fucks sake, I didn't want her to tease me like this!

I watched as Brittany continued to kiss further down towards my stomach, not missing any part of my skin in the process. She let go of my wrists, trusting me to keep them out of the way and she trailed her nails slightly on the insides of my forearm. I kept eye contact with her as the blues of her eyes stared at me while she continued to lick my abdomen, I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. By the time she reached me down there, I was aching and wet enough to cum upon first contact. God I wanted her so bad it was excruciating.

Brittany knew Santana was about to burst, but the awe of watching her squirm and plead only made it that much more enjoyable when she blew gently on Santana's wet and dripping sex. Santana by now was about to flip her lid, if Brittany didn't hurry up she was going to stick her own damn hands down there. With that in mind, she moved her left hand down her torso planning to relieve herself instead. Brittany caught the action and grabbed Santana's hand before it could go any further and intertwined her fingers through them instead. Feeling a slight and gentle squeeze, Santana gasped as she finally felt Brittany's lips meeting her clit and her other hand plunging themselves rhythmically into her.

Santana came on contact after enduring such a tease and was still feeling the slight shivers and aftershocks running throughout her body as Brittany continued with her mouth and hands. Hell, that girl knew how to tease and please. Trying to catch her breath and squeezing Brittany's hand every so often, Santana finally made a pulling motion, letting Brittany know that she wanted her to come back up. She grabbed Brittany's other hand and meticulously licked and sucked on the long fingers while staring at the deep blue eyes in front of her.

Brittany watched as the fascination of Santana sucking on the digits of her right hand, the same hand that was in Santana only moments earlier. Santana's dark gaze continued to watch Brittany's face as she popped each finger in her mouth, tasting herself and Brittany at the same time. She softened her gaze as the adrenaline from the orgasm left her and smiled softly at the mesmerizing beautiful face in front of her. Brittany's after sex glow could be seen in the way her blue eyes turned ocean white and the blush still spreading throughout her body. The quick successive intake of breath and the wide and lopsided smile directed at her along with an actual ephemeral glow made Santana feel happier than she had in centuries.

Santana smiled back as she felt a soft padded thumb brush the hand still clasped with Brittany's. She reached her free hand forward and pushed back a stray blond hair from Brittany's face and leaned forward to kiss her soft lips. She breathed in the wonderful sweet vanilla scent that was Brittany and smiled into the kiss, not needing to deepen it and just enjoying the sweet and soft kisses shared. Santana wanted to savour this moment, to remember the way Brittany's body fit into her perfectly, the soft lips caressing her own and the beautiful face of an angel.

"Hmm, hey San?"  
"What is it Britt? You can ask me anything."  
"Do you want to like…go on a date with me tomorrow?" Honestly who could say no to those pleading eyes and cute pouting lips? I gave her lips a quick peck before I answered back.  
"Well I mean isn't this kind of opposite? Don't people usually date before sleeping together? Gasp, unless you're taking advantage of me first then, of which in this case I'm more than happy to let you continue!" I gave a wink and laughed back when she smacked me lightly on the arm instead.  
"Santana! I was being serious…so do you wanna?"  
"Sure, I mean I have nothing to do tomorrow anyway I think."  
"Promise San?" Brittany manoeuvred our clasped hands until our pinkies were hooked and looked expectantly at me. I took this as my cue and shook the pinkies side to side in confirmation.

Brittany beamed me a mega-watt smile back and I couldn't help but give her another Eskimo kiss just for the cuteness factor. She giggled and shifted her head onto my shoulder and sighed blissfully. I returned our hands back to its original position and placed a kiss on top of her head as she lazily kissed my collar bone and yawned. I caught on and yawned also before feeling my eyelids slip down. Before I completely fell into the realms of sleep, I suddenly felt cocooned in warmth and smiled at the feelings it stirred within me. Everything felt good and nothing hurts.

* * *

Thinking I'd wake up to the sight of a beautiful blonde still atop of me and perhaps ready for round two, I was sorely mistaken as I turned and came face to face with a slightly snoring and asleep Rachel man-hands Berry. So I did what any Satan fearing angel would do, I screamed my fucking head off and flew off the bed as quick as possible in an attempt to get away. Not only did I hit my ass on the way to the floor but I couldn't get rid of the image of the midget's face first thing in the morning and continued to scream until my throat was raw. Of course she didn't hear me as I stood up on shaky legs and walked over to her vanity to then proceed to ram my head as hard as possible against the wood top.

Forgetting that I didn't have my healing powers any more, I stumbled back and touched the now growing bump atop my head and felt the bruise forming on my ass as well from falling off the bed. I quickly dressed myself and stormed off into the kitchen to sit and assess what the fuck just happened. Where in flying fuck is Brittany anyway? Oh hell to the fuck no, that couldn't have been a sex dream, especially if I woke up to toad breath next to me this morning. That's a straight up nightmare, honestly how could Brittany leave me with Snorlax in the bed anyway? Sighing and completely confused, Santana tried to think through the fuzzy sleep haze and figured it was best to wait for the light angel to come back and explain herself instead. Plus this would give her time to go out and find some decent clothes; she did have a hot date tonight, who also had a lot of explaining to do.

After robbing a few clothing stores for something to wear, she settled on a nice casual black dress and a white blazer jacket. Brittany wasn't specific about the date so Santana had improvised and went with casual wear as the best attire for the day. She returned shortly to Berry's apartment to change and wait for either man-hands to wake herself or Brittany to appear for the rest of the day to start. She watched as Rachel woke up and made her way to the kitchen to make her coffee with the biggest smile on her face. I guess the date was a hit after all last night; Santana mused as she lifted herself onto the kitchen island and watched Berry go through her morning activities.

No sooner had Berry walked into the bathroom to freshen up; a soft breeze wafted in through the open window and softly blew through Santana's hair. Santana closed her eyes and smiled as the feeling of the breeze caressed her face and played with her hair, she even went so far as to kick her legs back and forth, thoroughly enjoying the nice air.

"Hi Sany, good morning!" With her eyes still closed, Santana breathed in deeply and sighed blissfully knowing Brittany was back and killed any notion of last night being a dream. She frowned though, suddenly remembering the morning surprise.  
"Technically not that nice if you saw what I saw this morning…"  
"Aww don't be mad, I was going to get changed for the date and I didn't want to wake you, you were sleeping so cutely and I knew you were tired. Sorry San, don't be mad, please?" Santana kept her eyes shut although she couldn't help the slight twitch of her lips upward hearing the soft voice in front of her.  
"I don't know…it was pretty horrible waking up with Berry's face all up in my grill." Santana felt more than anything else, Brittany walking up to the table and inserting herself in the space between her legs, she couldn't help the grin trying to take over her face now as she felt Brittany wrap her arms around her waist afterwards.  
"Please don't be mad at me…please?"  
She sighed. "What am I going to do with you, hmm?" Chuckling ruefully and still trying to salvage her morning, Santana bumped her forehead into Brittany's in affection and opened her eyes to take in the sight of the angel instead.

The beautiful sky blue eyes that looked back at her were a nicer picture than this morning so Santana relented and smiled back earnestly.  
"Morning Britt Britt."  
"Mmhm, good morning Sany. You look really pretty today."

Surprised at the honest statement directed at her, Santana dropped her gaze to hide her blush. She was pleasantly rewarded with the sight of Brittany in a turquoise dress that matched her eyes when the sun hit it at the perfect moment, along with a simple headband pulling her fringe to the back and leaving her face open. Brittany was absolutely breathtaking and Santana was all the more happy to spend a full day with her.

"So where are we going today?"  
"Umm, okay but you have to promise not to be mad at me when I tell you…"  
"Brittany…"  
"Promise you won't be mad San?" Sighing in defeat because obviously arguing about it was pointless, Santana nodded her head in affirmation and prepared for the worse.  
"Well I thought we could follow Rachel and Quinn today, on their date, you know just to make sure things don't happen, plus we can do our own stuffs on the way, is that okay?"

Santana stared at Brittany wide-eyed as she watched her spew out the whole line without breathing. She tried to register the sentence recited to her but couldn't get past the words 'follow', 'Rachel', 'Quinn', and 'on their date'. Santana motherfucking Lucifer was in shock and couldn't be bothered to move a damn muscle. She wondered if her face looked like a gaping fish, the ones who were pulled out of their fish tank and was gasping for water, basically the dying kind.

"You…asked me out…onto THEIR date Brittany?"  
"Sany, you promised not to be mad…"  
"I…you just…I can't believe…this is just so not fair."  
"Aww don't be sad, I'll make it up to you, promise! How about I let you prank someone?"  
"Fine! But I get to pick when. I can't believe I let you talk me into this, what would people say about me now jeez…"

Grumbling about the unfairness of the world, Santana couldn't help but wonder if Brittany planned this all along. The date thing, waking up to Rachel, agreeing so readily to what would be a disastrous day, the whole shebang really. Honestly, when did she become such a pushover? Have one night of orgasmic sex and the next, going on a date with 3 other people. This was just all kinds of bat shit crazy. She let herself be pulled off the table by a giggling Brittany and prepared to be forced into a date of horrible proportions, at least for her that is.

Santana and Brittany watched from above as Rachel went out to meet Quinn at the local park, deciding to just walk around and enjoy the nice day out while getting to know each other more. Santana would have thrown a fit if only to just drag herself and Brittany back to the now empty apartment and christen it some more, but Brittany wouldn't let go of her hand and she was now being dragged to a park bench near the whispering couple in front of them. Quinn had bought coffees and a small bouquet of flowers for the event and I couldn't help but think that this was beginning to be one cheesy ass date.

"Aren't they cute Sany?"  
"Britt I really hope you aren't talking about blonde bimbo and argyle sweater monster there, cause I might throw up."  
"Don't be mean, it's such a nice day, aren't you at least having fun?"  
"No."  
"Well…how about we go over to the pond over there, we can look at ducks, they are cute."  
"I guess…" She poked at my pouting cheeks and smirked a little.  
"How about I let you get to second base later then?" Now that's what I'm talking about. I comically gave her a gentleman's bow and gestured forward.  
"Well then after you my fair lady!"

Watching Brittany interact with ducks, who I guess are sort of cute, made me feel a bit inadequate. All the little yellow ducklings swarmed her and she petted and cooed at each one as if they were telling her their little secrets. She beckoned me over with a smile to join her at the edge but I smiled and shook my head no and motioned her to continue her fun instead. Brittany really is just too cute, not to mention kind hearted and beautiful inside and out. Did I really deserve to be standing in her presence let alone spend the day with her? I sat down on the grass and sighed, musing about my own shortcomings and soon to be apocalyptic finale. Good things always come to an end.

I felt a slight nudge on my hand and half expected it to be Dis playing around, I looked down and was surprised to find a brown feathered duckling snipping at my fingertips. Well what did we have here now, an ugly duckling perhaps? Irony at its best I suppose, the lonely dark pariahs of the world call to each other. I lifted the now squawking duckling and placed him in my hand and stared it down. It cocked its head at me and I lifted an eyebrow at it in response, was it going to speak to me?

"What are you doing?" I smiled and ignored the voice, instead keeping my attention focused on the duck.  
"You know, ugly duckling, you sound just like Britt Britt, weird huh?" I smirked and spied Brittany from the corner of my eyes pouting at me.  
"San you know that's not me, I can't be a duckie, wait, are you calling me ugly?"

I laughed and set the duck back on the ground and gave it a little push towards the pond instead of answering and stretched my arms out to Brittany instead. She immediately folded into my arms and snuggled as close as possible into my body. I spotted a lone bright yellow dandelion and plucked it hoping to pocket it for now so I could give it to her later, trying to not think about how cheesy that move was. I smiled at the tranquillity of the moment and forgot that only a few feet away Faberry was getting cozy too. Right now at this second, Brittany and I were together and that was all that mattered.

Quinn soon broke the silence and mentioned a dinner reservation at some fancy place and I almost cursed her for breaking my moment but acquiesced when Brittany leaned in and nibbled at my ear, breathing promises that had me turn the color of the setting sun. How I got to spying on said couple even when they couldn't see us is another issue entirely. A fucking horrible one.

* * *

Everything was fine, they got to the restaurant, were seated, drank wine, touched hands, and sent flirty glances. What I wasn't prepared for was the yank that I felt from Brittany's hand. Hoping it was time for our exit so we could get our sexy times on, I immediately followed Brittany behind a pillar in the far corner and prepared to pounce. I was so ready to just nibble on that deliciously long white neck of hers when I felt her smack her open palm into my face.

"Dammit Brittany, that fucking hurt!"  
"Not now Sany, we have to hide!"  
"What, no one will see us Britt, come on you promised me second base, let me just… mmph!" Well kissing me will definitely shut me up that's for sure, especially if the one kissing you is Ms. Brittany of course. I smiled back at her goofily when our lips parted and was prepared to kiss her again when she stopped me with both her hands.  
"Later San, right now we have to stay quiet and hide, or we'll get caught!"  
"Britt really, No one can hear us here, chill out."

She sighed and peeked her head out from behind the pillar and motioned a shushing sound to me. What was so interesting at that table of losers anyway? That was when I saw him. Standing there, half naked with only a pair of pristine white slacks on and vivid red wings. Who in the bloody fucking hell is that guy! I still thought I was seeing things. Who ever heard of an angel with red wings, let alone a shirtless one anyway? I tapped Brittany's shoulder to get her attention and gestured wildly at her for a while and mouthed the words 'Who the fuck is that?" She came as close as possible to my ears and whispered the answer to my question.

"That's Sam…he's kinda like my cousin. He takes care of all the love stuff and I guess he's working tonight. He didn't mention anything about Rachel and Quinn now though…I mean I thought he was going to get to them later on."  
"That dude is your cousin?"  
"Yup!" I peeked out and took another glance at him again and faintly noticed the same blond hair and toned body structure. I guess they really are related. I kept my voice low as I spoke my thoughts to her.  
"Did you um, like want me to go? I mean I'm sure your cousin isn't going to think too highly of me regardless, what with me being bad and all. I don't want to get in the way of your family either. I can go and you won't have to hide anymore. I can just leave if you want me to Britt, it's okay." Great I've become a rambler...how fucking attractive of yourself Lucifer. Why don't you just choke and die now. I look back at her earnestly showing that I meant what I said and letting her know it didn't offend me, if me being there made her uneasy that is.  
"No, its not okay. I'm not ashamed of you Sany, its just…Sam's a little overprotective and I don't want him ruining our first date. I just want us to have fun, plus he's working now so I don't want to bother him." I smile at the cute way she twiddled her fingers together, almost shy and nervous about the way I would react. I reach for her hands instead and press a kiss each to her open palms and tangled them with my own fingers. Brittany asked me to stay and that was all that mattered.

"So what does your cousin do? I mean those are some pretty smoking hot wings there."  
"Oh he works in the love department, so I mean he's kinda like cupid but he doesn't wear diapers or kills people with arrows. Sam just comes in and makes sure each couple finds true love, that's what the red feathers are for. He puts them near anyone he feels are soul mates. Wait, you think he's hot?" I grin and make it noticeable when I trail my eyes slowly up Sam's figure.  
"Well I mean, he is your cousin, Britt. Must be good genes right?" I'm a cheeky bastard, so sue me.  
"Santana M. Lucifer, you stop checking out my cousin right now or I swear you're not getting any tonight!" I laugh and shake my head at her little display of jealousy and decided to play nice for now, I certainly don't like the idea of Brittany withholding sex either.

"Aww babe I'm just kidding, don't be mad. Haha. I only have eyes for you, I promise."  
"You better or I'm just going to blindfold you so you can't see anything anymore!"  
"Mmm promises, promises Britt, you really are kinky." I laugh at her shocked face and added a mental tally for myself, Santana - 1, Brittany – well, lets just say Brittany wins a lot, but this round is mine.

She was about to retort back something to reprimand me with when we hear the sound of light footsteps heading our way. A quick peek showed Sam with a confused face walking towards our direction. I quickly sent a waiter his way with a bottle of wine so that when he tripped, he could spill it all over him and buy me and Britt some time to run away. Pants aren't so white now, are they Sammy boy? What? The red wine matches your wings, you should thank me. Brittany quickly grabbed my hand and flew us out of the restaurant before we were caught.

* * *

Sam couldn't figure out exactly why he was pulled in the direction of some random corner. There wasn't anyone over there, or was there? A small movement around the edge of the pillar had him confused so he turned away from Rachel and Quinn and moved towards the back corner. What he wasn't ready for was the waiter spilling the drink all over his pants. Jeez that guy was clumsy, and he just had those pants pressed too, sucks. Getting back to the task at hand he walked over to the corner only to be confused even more. There was nobody there but lying there was a small little flower on the floor, he scratched his head in bemusement and wondered who would leave such a token here. Instead he picked it up and walked back to the table where Rachel and Quinn were still in conversation and shrugged a 'why not' and slipped both the flower and two red feathers into Rachel's purse.

* * *

Back at casa de Berry, Brittany and Santana giggled and laughed at the close encounter with the angel of love back at the restaurant. Santana smiled and beckoned Brittany over to her with a come hither look and a curl of her finger so that they could continue enjoying the closeness of each other. Brittany walked over and laid her head in the crook of Santana's neck and kissed it lazily.

"You know San, we almost got caught."  
"Hmm, well then, it's a good idea that waiter accidentally tripped, right?"  
"Santana! That was you? You are so bad sometimes."  
"Aww you're making me blush Britt. Thanks for the compliment."  
"You're so silly."

Almost forgetting her present to Brittany, Santana removed her hands from around Brittany's waist and searched her pockets only to realize she must've dropped the dandelion somewhere along the way. Shit. Where did it fall out? She should've just given Brittany the flower to begin with; leave it to me to drop it somewhere. Great job Casanova, your first time on a decent date and you had to mess it up.

"San? What are you doing?"  
Santana sighed. "Sorry Britt, I had something for you but I think I dropped it somewhere. It was supposed to be your present."  
"Well what was it?"  
"I…well, I mean I saw Quinn get the gnome some flowers so I got you a flower from the park too. It was a small dandelion and I thought it would look great in your hair, ya know? Not that you don't look great all the time, you're beautiful and I just…sorry." I put my head down at my own misfortune and didn't notice the gigantic smile adorning Brittany's face.  
"Aww Sany, you're so cute. You got me a flower?"  
"Well yeah. I mean, we're on a date and I should've gotten you a present but I mean its kinda hard to steal a bouquet in the middle of daylight." I kept my face planted on her shoulder, not wanting to see the disappointment on her face at my carelessness.  
"Santana look at me. I would love anything you give me, whether its flowers, ice cream or little duckies. Spending the day with you is all that matters, that's the best kind of present you could give me."

I didn't reply as I answer back with a timid smile of my own before kissing her softly and pushing her towards the bedroom. Too bad for man-hands again, but there's no way this night is over yet. Plus Brittany still owes me for promising all those sexy wicked things from before. It's time to pay up my beautiful angel.

My lovely Brittany. I'm sorry I didn't get you a present back because you are the best gift I have ever received.

* * *

A/N: Totally forgot an author's note haha. silly me. Anyway, hope you guys all enjoy the fluff with a dash of smut in this chapter. I was totally gonna put some angst but that last episode of Glee just shocked me into foregoing that idea. That heartbreaking scene was just too much, so I decided to throw in some heart warming things in here. Thanks again to my beta who helped me out with getting this out. As always, enjoy reading and reviewing.

On a serious note, lets all be aware of the crisis going on in Japan right now, lets help them anyway we can. Come on, in Brad we trust.


	8. Chapter 8

Santana felt like a ticking time bomb was waiting to explode in her face. The fact of the matter is, things were going good now, for everyone. And if Santana knows one thing, its that when good things happen to Santana motherfucking Lucifer, bad shit is right around the corner. Rachel was disgustingly in love with Quinn and had now moved into her girlfriend's luxurious condo leaving the crappy yet homely apartment all for her and Brittany. On a technicality, Santana is doing exactly what Sylvester had wanted her to do, let Berry rise in stardom; the dwarf was recently cast as the lead in a new musical, then plan to bring her down to her knees when she was at her best.

Things with Brittany have also been pretty good. Now that the muskrat had vacated the apartment, Santana could have all the sexy times she wanted with Britt Britt, and fuck her if she wasn't at least a smidge grateful she didn't wake up to Berry's face anymore. The problem was just that, she so far hadn't been back to hell and had been avoiding all the issues related to Sue's ultimate plan. Santana was at the moment incapable of healing and would have only gone back to yet again feel the wrath of Satan's heel. Santana was fearless but she wasn't stupid,and she most definitely was not looking forward to another beating. So she stayed in the midget's apartment and amused herself on the filthy denizens of the streets when Brittany wasn't around. But she could only fool herself for so long, time was short and Santana motherfucking Lucifer had decisions to make.

Santana was contemplating on one day telling Brittany about the plot against the stubble's life. She figured that since she couldn't find a way out of it, she may as well try to come up with a way where she wouldn't get the bejesus beaten out of her and Brittany would find it in her awesome heart to forgive her at some point shortly after that. The idea lasted for about 2 seconds before she scoffed at its ridiculousness and decided to put it off for now. Besides she had another great date planned for Brittany, sans Barbie and man-hands Ken doll of course, serious issues should never be brought up on a date with your girl.

* * *

This time however Santana had the great pleasure of waking up in bed being spooned by Ms. Brittany herself. Somehow over the course of last night's activities, the gorgeous blond took it upon herself to flip Santana over onto her side and attach herself to her back. Santana had never been a cuddler, and most often times slept on her stomach, but this time she was uncharacteristically joyous to still feel the long wiry arms wrapped possessively around her stomach. Santana needed time to set stuff up for the date before Brittany awoke, but found herself incapable of moving away from said blonde beauty. The second she tried to lift herself away from the warm body behind her, the thin arms wrapped around her mid-section squeezed tighter; she realized that Brittany obviously was not happy with that idea.

Santana honestly couldn't get out of the now even tighter grip of the blonde haired angel, and wasn't going to complain about it, except for the fact that Brittany was making it rather difficult for her to set up date plans. Smiling and sighing at the utter cuteness that is Brittany, Santana rolled around to face her captor and decided to squeeze back, further bringing herself closer to the embodiment of perfection. The face in front of her could only be described as a mixture of calm, relaxation and satisfaction. Santana couldn't help but to kiss the small smile set on Brittany's lips along with her cute nose and the eyes that fielded the color of the blue sky. She continued peppering Brittany's skin and smiled when she finally heard a little mumble near her. Not intending to completely wake her up, Santana decided to stop her ministrations and instead speak to the ear near her lips. She gave it a little nibble and blew gently at them just in case Brittany decided to fall deeper into sleep.

"Brittany, honey, you have to let go or I can't get up, okay?" A small discontent grumble answered her back; Santana smiled and continued her conversation.  
"Silly girl, I'm not going anywhere. I just need to take care of some things first." A small whiny little 'noooo' could be heard leaving Brittany's lips soon after her statement. Santana chuckled some more and then kissed and licked Brittany's ear to bring attention to the fact that she was still trapped in her clutches, not that Santana minded of course.  
"Sweetie, I promise I'll come back, you just need to let go a little." Santana reached down to the arms wrapped around her and trailed her fingers back and forth on the skin that she was already so addicted to. A breathy 'Sanyyyy' was the last thing she heard before she felt the arms around her relax and finally set her free. Santana reluctantly removed herself from the warmth of Brittany's body and felt that specific pull in her body again. What was that feeling anyway?

Heaving a huge sigh and indulging in a bit of voyeurism, Santana stood next to the bed and watched as Brittany curled into herself and did a bit of searching with her hands in the spot Santana just vacated, already missing the body pillow she used during the night. Santana could not begin to describe the adorable pout that adorned Brittany's face when she couldn't seem to find the body lying next to her on the bed anymore. Before she could follow her impulse to get back into the bed and let Brittany trap her again, Santana forced herself to leave the bedroom and start on her plans for the day.

Santana visited the locations for their date to set up for later in the day, to make sure all things were in place and be rid of any potential annoying disturbances or problems. Even by the time she got back to the apartment, she could see that Brittany was still asleep and felt relieved that she was still able to catch a nap with her. During her absence, Brittany had pulled the pillow Santana had slept on to her chest and was slightly gnawing on the corners of it; perhaps she was having a food dream? Santana smiled softly down at her angel before pulling the pillow away and inserting her body back into the arms she had already begun to miss. Before closing her eyes, Santana leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to Brittany's lips then pulled their bodies closer together, hoping that Brittany would continue having sweet dreams.

* * *

Santana awoke to what hopefully could be an everyday thing as she felt someone's hands on her breasts and their lips sucking on her neck. She peeked under an eyelid to see her assailant of the morning and was pleased to see a head of shimmering blond hair and a smooth naked back. She let out a purr at the feel of Brittany's lips attacking the soft spots in her neck and brought her own arms up to rub circles and massage the lean muscular back in front of her.

"Mmm, well good morning to you too Britt." She heard a loud pop as Brittany let go of her neck for a second to answer back.  
"Morning San. Where'd you go this morning? You said you were going to come right back and I tried to wait for you but I was sleepy and then I fell back asleep."  
"Hmm, well I was just taking care of some things. Did you sleep okay?"  
"Yea, I had an awesome dream. It had you and something about eating fruits…or was that eating you and something about fruits? I'm not sure but mostly it was just about you." She smirked back down at me and I smiled devilishly back up at her beautiful face.

Santana watched as the sky-blue of Brittany's eyes brightened into an almost cerulean hue as her gaze went from innocent and impish to sultry and smoking. Not being able to hold herself back at the look above her, Santana pulled Brittany down for a needy and passionate kiss. The need and want from the night before came back full force and she wanted as much of the blonde bombshell as she could get her hands on. Kissing Brittany was like a fight between the need to breathe and the need to ravish her. The battle of their tongues continued to commence as the now surging pulse of pressure down below called for their attention.

Santana felt herself getting wetter by the moment and could feel the liquid sliding on her thighs from Brittany's use of her leg. She dragged her nails straight down Brittany's back eliciting a low moan that she felt reverberate back in her mouth. Santana couldn't take it anymore, ripping her lips away from the succulent ones in front of her, she bit and licked at the exposed neck and lifted her leg higher to give her lover more friction. The rocking motions Brittany were making increased to almost shaking the bed, but right before Brittany could orgasm, Santana pulled her roughly forward by her ass instead. The mewling sound coming from Brittany's mouth from being denied when she was so close was instantly silenced as Santana pulled her body further up until Brittany was almost sitting on her mouth.

Without any warning, Santana began tonguing Brittany's hole and licking and sucking every part of her sex. By now Brittany was gripping onto the headboard as she physically rode Santana's mouth as hard as possible. Every time she felt that she was close, Santana either slowed down her actions or just blew warm air into her before continuing again. The frustration from being denied her ending was becoming apparent as the thighs next to Santana's head were squeezing tighter and tighter with ever lick. The rocking continued above as Santana not wanting her head to be squished to death, finally gave in and pulled Brittany as far down into her face and sucked hard on her clit.

Santana continued her tongue motions even as the violent shaking from above abated to only small shocks and heavy breathing. Wanting to see the angel, Santana gingerly manoeuvred Brittany to slide back down her own body so they could face each other. Seeing the dazed and satisfied look on the blonde put a warm smile on Santana's face as she reached out a hand and pushed back the stray bangs in front of Brittany's eyes. Pulling her gently forward, she leaned up and kissed the other pair of lips softly, letting Brittany languidly respond and taste herself at the same time.

"Jesus San, that was…I don't even. God that was hot."  
"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it baby. I'll be sure to let the others know you loved it too." Smiling winningly back up at Brittany, Santana couldn't help but tease a little knowing it would rile her up again. She got a quick but forceful pinch on her bottom in response.  
"Ow Britt, that stings. Jeez, I was just joking. There isn't anyone else but you, I swear!"  
"Santana, you big meanie. I hate you!" Laughing at the sudden display of stubborn cuteness, Santana couldn't help but give in and plead to get back in her good graces.  
"Aww don't be mad Britt Britt. I'll make it up to you, promise! Please, pretty pleaseeee?" Seeing the small smile beginning to creep back onto Brittany's face, Santana pulled out the big guns and attempted to win back her angel's affection.  
"I can't take you out on the date I planned for us if you're still mad at me honey, please forgive me?" "You're taking me out on a date Sany?"  
"Well of course, I have to make up for our last one. I wanted this one to be perfect."  
"You're perfect Santana, you really didn't have to do this."  
"I wanted to Britt. Would you do me the honor of spending the day with me?"  
"Of course, why do you even have to ask?"  
"Because, that is the correct way to court you milady."  
"I'm already yours Santana; you don't need to date me to know that."

Santana was shocked only for a second as Brittany squealed and began kissing all over her face. She directed the kisses back onto her lips and enjoyed being able to still taste Brittany's fluids from before. She was beginning to feel a tad aroused again and couldn't help pushing up into Brittany to relieve a bit of the tension. Sensing Brittany's smile and the loss of contact from her lips, Santana looked up confused at the sudden stop in motion. She received a wink before seeing a whirl of blonde hair and supple skin, to then come in contact with Brittany's ass hanging in front of her.

Before she could even speak, Santana felt fingers probe and slide up and down her slit, causing her arousal to sky rocket to the roof. The feel of Brittany's lithe fingers finally entering her made her moan for more. A tongue soon followed as the fingers now found themselves slipping easily in and out of Santana with added lubrication. Without further direction, Santana brought Brittany's sex back to her mouth and worked in tandem to the thrusts she felt below. She came fast and hard as Brittany continued without slowing down, which pushed her to lick and suck on Brittany's clit as hard as possible. The second time she came, Santana made sure her girl felt the same before they both had their orgasm shake throughout their bodies. They licked up the remaining cum on each other before relaxing and sprawling back onto the bed.

Sexy times are always a great way to start off any day.

* * *

Their first destination was to the park they frequented and before Santana could get a word out, Brittany had dragged them to the side of the large pond where the ducks were enjoying their morning baths. She clapped and squealed as they all filed toward her and began quacking and vying for the beautiful blonde's attention. Letting Brittany be distracted gave Santana enough time to pull out a large loaf of bread and break half of it for the brown duckling watching her intently over by the side.

"Alright now little duck, remember what our plan was before? Here's your payment, just make sure your friends follow your lead, okay?"  
_Quack. _  
"Good, now lets get this show on the road!"

Santana watched as her brown duckling waddled off to the crowd of yellow ducklings swarming Brittany and began to peck and quack them all back towards the pond despite Brittany's protests.

"Sany, that brown duckie is being mean, tell him to leave the others alone." Laughing and shaking her head at the cute pout on the angel's face, Santana kissed her on the cheek and instead hugged her from behind directing her attention back towards the pond.  
"Shh Britt, just watch. I promise I'll let him know later."

Santana saw Brittany puff out her cheeks at being denied but kept her eyes on the ducklings after placing her own arms above Santana's and rubbing them affectionately. Brittany soon let out a gasp and squeal of delight as the yellow ducklings were now swimming together to spell out the word 'Hi' in the water. They continued swimming in coordination to shape different animals and various other objects and words, with an occasional quack from the brown duckling. Elephants, houses, dolphins, unicorns and cars were many of the shapes that the ducklings formed, all of which were under the direct supervision from the brown little duckling on the side.

When the final shapes emerged from the pond, Santana nudged the other half of the bread into Brittany's hands and gave her a little push towards the pond to give her little workers some hard earned food. The last quack from the brown duckling had his friends merging into the shape of a heart in front of Brittany and she laughed in delight as she tore off pieces of the bread to feed them. Brittany turned around and beamed the brightest smile Santana had ever seen in her life and she couldn't help but smile back. The soft image of a laughing Brittany with the sun shining off the surface of the pond and illuminating her body made her seem that much more heavenly. Now this moment would've been perfect if Santana could only just get rid that stupid pulling feeling in her body again, this time it felt a lot harder and more physical than the one in the morning. What the hell was that?

Pulling Brittany away from the pond of ducklings however was like pulling teeth. She wanted to stay and talk with them some more but Santana was already tired of the scene and was ready to go.

"But Sany, why can't I bring one of them with me?"  
"Honey, we can't keep them. They live here, and plus they don't even like me."  
"That's not true, that brown duckie likes you. Can we take him with us pleeease?"  
"Britt, we can't. Where would we even put him?"  
"Silly, in a hat of course."  
"A duck in a hat…?"  
"Yup, pleeease Santana. Can we keep him? I'll do whatever you want…"

Not to be fooled by the face of the cutest angel ever, Santana quickly turned her face and distracted Brittany instead by mentioning stubbles and Barbie. The excuse was that they hadn't seen the couple yet and should probably drop in on their bliss just to check on them. Brittany grumbled and finally agreed to the sound reasoning, finally saying goodbye to the little ducklings and giving the brown one a little kiss before grabbing Santana's hand and flying off to the nice condo that Quinn now shared with the oompa loompa.

The condo was definitely spacious compared to Berry's small apartment in the bad part of town. It was decorated with a modern style in mind and contained only the necessities that any young working woman would need. They settled themselves on the side chairs and viewed the couple snuggled on the couch watching a DVD of an old black and white film. The occasional outbursts of song by Berry for every scene had Santana's fingers itching to do something to her, and it would've happened if only Brittany had not grabbed hold of them first and squeezed every time they twitched.

By the time the movie had ended, Quinn and Rachel had both drifted off in a nap and Brittany moved over to find and place a quilt snuggled around them. Santana took this time to look around the nice condo and see the small yet visible touches of one Rachel Berry. A few playbills were scattered on the coffee table, a couple of bejewelled vases, even a small cabinet with a few trophies placed in them and a collection of headbands. What caught her eye though was the small stemmed dandelion near Berry's bag. It looked exactly like the one she picked out for Brittany and sitting right next to it were two small red feathers. Frowning at this odd sight, Santana picked up the flower and feathers and pocketed them all for later inspection. Deciding that this was the perfect time for her to continue with her plans, Santana let Brittany make sure Berry and Quinn were safe and sound before speaking.

"Hey Britt, everything okay?"  
"Everything's perfect, thank you Sany."  
"Well I'm glad you like the date so far, but there is one more place I want to take you."  
"Aww San, you don't have to. I've been having so much fun and spending time with you always makes me so happy. You don't have to do anything else, in fact, let me show you how thankful I am back at the apartment." Brittany wiggled her eyebrows at me, trying to get her point across as Santana chuckled at her display of seduction.  
"As much as I want to go back to our sexy times Britt, I'd still want you to see this one last thing."

* * *

Both angels headed out with Santana in the lead as they flew around the city towards the taller buildings and finally landed on top of a skyscraper. There, placed in front of them was a large picnic blanket, a few pillows, a spare quilt on the side and a few lit candles surrounding the area. What surprised Brittany most was the hundreds of yellow daffodils spread all over the rooftop. They were littered in every corner and when a small breeze floated by, she could smell the sweet scent that they gave off.

"I couldn't pick a bunch of dandelions fast enough to cover the area so I got a bunch of daffodils instead, I thought you might like it. I know it's a bit cheesy but this is the best spot in the city to watch the sunset and I always come here, so I thought you might want to join me this time." Santana paused and wondered for a bit when she received no response, then moved a little closer just in case Brittany didn't hear her.  
"Britt? Did you hear me?"  
"Yes…oh Santana, it's beautiful, everything here is perfect." I smiled at her praise and remembered the dandelion from before so I pulled it out and showed it to her.  
"I know I didn't get it for you last time but here, I found another dandelion."

Santana reached over and brushed Brittany's hair back over her ear and tucked the stem above it. She wordlessly tugged on Brittany's hand to lead them over to the sitting area and wrapped them both in the large quilt. They watched silently as the bright orange and red hues of the setting sun dipped behind the far reaches of the city and the night stars twinkled into existence. Santana sighed in contentment as she hugged Brittany closer and leaned back onto the blanket to watch the stars. The sounds of the city's vibrant night life drifted up to them as they began to trace the figures in the sky.

"So… fair lady, how's my dating skills so far?" Brittany laughed and turned her head to gaze at the hazel eyes staring back at her.  
"Hmm. Not too shabby Lucifer, compared to the others, you're the best one so far." Santana narrowed her eyes as she sent out a finger to poke Brittany on her forehead.  
"Well Ha Ha, aren't you the funny one these days hmm?" Grabbing the hand that poked her, Brittany pulled it to her chest and grinned back.  
"Just kidding San, but this really is the best date I've ever been on, and you are the hottest dark angel I've ever seen. Thank you Santana, thank you for being you and for being with me."

Santana shifted over and leaned in to slowly kiss Brittany softly and thanked the devil that so far the date was a success. This was the perfect night and she had the perfect girl. Running her fingers lightly through Brittany's hair she wished that this moment would last forever. They continued smiling and giggling after every kiss, not wanting to break the perfect moment.

"Santana…?"  
" Hmm?"  
"If I told you something, would you be mad?"  
"Britt, babe, nothing you can tell me can-"  
"I love you."  
"-make me mad…wait what?"  
"I'm in love with you." Well that certainly stopped me in my tracks, Santana thought.  
"I uhh…did you…but how?"  
"I don't know how, Sany. I just did. You're sweet, even if you don't admit it. You're also really, really funny and I love spending time with you. Do you think you might love me too?" Brittany bit down on her lip and cast her eyes around anywhere but Santana's face, in fear of rejection she nervously waited for an answer back.

Santana stared at Brittany with her brown eyes completely wide and her mouth gaping open. Her mind was running at a mile per second and she was trying hard just to think straight. 'Whoa red alert, is that a trick question? What am I going to do? Fuck that pulling feeling is back again, shit what is that? I mean I like her sure, but do I feel that way too? Am I even capable of those kinds of things anyway? Its not like us dark angels are known to do stuff like this.' Santana watched as Brittany quietly waited for her answer, she could only guess what she was thinking about. Santana leaned over Brittany and opened her mouth to at least stall or give some answer back; her silence was probably scaring Brittany already.

Before Santana could even so much as speak she felt the force of a linebacker hit her on the side, forcing her to careen and smash sideways into one of the roof top's ventilation systems. The impact from the hit along with crashing into a metal wall broke several bones in her body and it was a miracle Santana could still twitch without moaning from her pain. She could vaguely hear the screech of Brittany's screams and a manlier voice over the ringing in her ears as she tried to sit back up.

"Santana!"  
"You stay the hell away from Brittany, you hear me!"  
"Sam what do you think you are doing? Oh my god, Santana, baby you alright?" Brittany tried to walk over and help Santana as she watched her slowly use the wall as leverage to stand but was blocked by Sam and pulled away.  
"Sam I swear, let me go. You really hurt her and I need to help."  
"Britt, I don't know what this monster told you or lied about, but you don't need to help them. They can heal fine by themselves and you really shouldn't associate with them."  
"Don't say that about San! You don't know anything about her, or us. She's not a monster and she's hurting right now. She can't heal herself yet, so let me go Sam!"  
"No Britt, look. You're just a little confused okay. They're all out to just use people, that's what dark angels do, it's their nature, they can't change." Brittany began to struggle against the hold Sam had on her arms to try to get to Santana but was unable to break free.

By now Santana was absorbing the shock in her system and slowly looking on at the scene of Sam trying to hold Brittany back. Still confused and light headed, Santana began inching forward towards Brittany, holding on to her now broken ribs. 'What was going on? What are they fighting about? Is he hurting Brittany? Why won't that douche let her go?' With that in mind and disregarding her injuries, Santana stumbled a little forward trying to reach a distressed Brittany. What she wasn't prepared for was a kick to her stomach as she crumbled to the floor under Sam's attack.

"Didn't I tell you not to go near her? Not so tough now are you? You are all just a bunch of demons trying to take advantage of sweet innocent people. You ruin everybody's lives!"  
"Santana! Oh my god, Sam let me go right now!"

From her position on the floor, Santana watched as Brittany struggled harder against Sam to reach her. Everything seemed to be in slow motion and all the noises had been muffled, Santana couldn't feel anything but pain. Watching Brittany struggle to get to her gave her a bit of motivation. She couldn't exactly move but she wouldn't go down without a fight. Ignoring the pain and focusing on the anger building up at watching a distressed Brittany kicking and screaming at Sam, Santana waited for the emotion to course through her body. Closing her eyes, Santana felt the tendrils of red hot fury coat her limbs and envelop her being, Santana motherfucking Lucifer was back, and there was going to be fucking hell to pay.

Using renewed strength, Santana began to get into a kneeling position and slowly pushed her body off the ground. Silently laughing at the small reprieve from the pain, she opened her eyes and stared at the dumbfounded looks both light angels sent her way.

"San…you okay? Your eyes are really red…"  
"See Britt, she was just faking it, she's not hurt at all-"

I didn't let him finish. I was pissed. Nobody touches Brittany like that, and no way in hell was I going down without a fight. I charged forward and ripped Sam's hands away from Brittany and punched him as hard as I could sending him sprawling down to the ground. The adrenaline was amazing, I was burning for more as I stalked toward Sam, singeing all the daffodils under my foot in my path to get to him. I wrapped my fingers about his neck and focused all the heat into my hands. The smell of burning flesh and Sam's screams serenading my ears as I revelled in the asshole's pain.

"Who's faking it now guppy face? You like that, huh?" I slapped one of my hands onto his trouty mouth to melt it shut; that would teach the bastard to lie about me. Sam continued to scream as I muffled him and smirked at his continued pain.  
"Santana! Stop it please!"  
"He hurt me Brittany, I'm just returning the favor."

Probably alarmed and deciding to act now that she wasn't hindered anymore, Brittany tried to pull Santana off of her cousin. What she wasn't prepared for was the burning heat radiating off of Santana's body. She felt like molten lava and Brittany had to immediately pull her hand back when she felt it literally burning the skin off the tips of her fingers. Brittany looked on helplessly as Santana continued to burn Sam and his blackened face looked up at her for help. She didn't know what to do. So Brittany did the only thing she knew how, she ignored the heat emanating from Santana and hugged her from behind as close as possible.

Immediately on contact, Santana realized a couple of things; Brittany was now hugging her and probably did it knowing she would get hurt. She was hurting Brittany. Letting go of Sam and jumping away to the far corner as fast as possible, Santana lifted her hands and grabbed her head as hard as possible. What did she just fucking do? The nails she dug into her own head couldn't compare to the pain she felt looking at the singed off and blackened front of Brittany. Her Brittany, she hurt her angel. What the fuck just happened? She completely ignored the now coughing Sam on the floor and stared straight ahead at Brittany. Santana could see as the healing powers started to work on Brittany's face and blackened parts of her body began returning to normal. She had marred that beautiful face. It was all her fault, she should have been paying attention.

"What…did I do?"  
"San, look its okay. I'm fine, its just a little burn. I'm already healing, let me help you-"  
"No! I hurt you, fuck, I should have been paying attention! You shouldn't have hugged me, you…you shouldn't have touched me, I hurt you Brittany."  
"San…I'm okay, really, here let me help you."

Santana watched as Brittany stepped closer towards her trying to assess the damage from before. She jumped back further not wanting the burned angel to get too close again. She shook her head vigorously at the blonde when she was met with a confused facial expression.

"San…?"  
"No Brittany, you can't help me, we…I can't be near you; I only end up hurting you more. I can't be here anymore, I need to go."  
"Santana! Wait, what are you saying?"  
"Your cousin is right. I'm nothing but a demon and I only end up hurting people."  
"San, you know that's not true, please…"

Suddenly tired and aware of the pain garnered from before, Santana shuffled backwards slowly as Brittany moved forward to try and touch her; the déjà vu feeling of her current predicament was not lost on Santana. This would only happen again, Brittany would try to help her again, she would only get hurt in the process and Santana couldn't be trusted. Sam was right; she would only ruin other people's lives. Santana motherfucking Lucifer is a monster, and monsters should just stay in hell. Smiling through the pain and looking at the confused look on Brittany's face, Santana tried to burn the memory of her light angel and the happy events of the day into her mind. She tried to convey all the feelings she couldn't express to Brittany earlier through her eyes and only wished that one day she would be forgiven for what she had to do.

Seeing the look of finality in Santana's face, Brittany mouthed the word 'no' and ran forward trying to reach Santana but was too late. Santana had disappeared in a flame and Brittany was left with the wisps of smoke along with the slightly burnt red feathers left behind. Raindrops began to pour down all over the rooftop as Brittany shakily reached out and picked up the red feathers. She crushed them to her chest and cried in anguish as she felt the pouring rain soak through her body.

* * *

A/N: So I've noticed something, I get lots of reviews when I write smut scenes…that could only mean one thing. You readers are all a bunch of dirty dirty dolphins lol. So as always, hope you liked the chapter, read and review. A special thanks to my beta (killer cereal - Read their stuff!) because they had to read a draft I scripted when I was hanging out with Count Boozy von Drunkaton XD. Hope this satisfies your lack of Brittana for a month fandom, enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

The crack of the whip against Santana's back spun her body around and opened another long wound right along her wings. She didn't cry out, it would've been useless anyway, Santana didn't say anything. As far as punishments go, lashings while being strung up in the middle of the room were on the low spectrum. Santana had far worse before and thus blocked her mind from recognizing the pain, every emotion was numbed by now. The detachment from her body allowed her mind to wander and think about the circumstances that led her to her current predicament.

She smiled inwardly as she spun again from the force of the whip and caught a glance of Becky and Sylvester's face. Sue still sported the poker face of perpetual doom but Becky on the other hand was perplexed. And why shouldn't they be? The second Santana had stepped back into hell she forced herself to face the overlord of damnation and walked straight to the offices of Sue Sylvester. The look on Becky's face as Santana slammed her hands on the desk table and ordered an audience with Sylvester without an invite was worth the pain after. Waiting and finally being admitted through the great doors, Santana schooled her face into neutral submission and walked in until she landed on her knees and bowed down.

"So Santana motherfucking Lucifer, what could you be doing here? I did not call you did I?" Santana shook her head no in response, not daring to speak, she knew better.  
"Well then, what are you doing here?" She waited and stared at the ground until Sue spoke again.  
"Speak my evil minion, why have you come before me now?" Showtime Lucifer, make it good.  
"I did as you asked. Berry is floating on cloud 9 and now would be the perfect time to strike. I came to ask your permission to begin her ruin. Now would be the perfect opportunity to hit her where it hurts. And to also face punishment for any failures that have happened. Do as you will my lord."  
"Asking for punishment Lucifer? Well well, I am impressed, continue on with the plans for one Rachel Berry. As for the punishment, sign yourself up for some lashings, that's all."

Santana bowed her way out and flashed Becky a smirk as she headed off to the dungeons awaiting her turn. Taking the high lord of hell by surprise saved her from a more severe punishment and gave her more time afterwards to think about what to do instead of sitting in fear in her own apartment. So far so good, now if only she could stop spinning, it was making her dizzy and seeing more than one Sue Sylvester in her vision was scaring her shitless.

She should have been happy, the fact that she came back to hell without major consequences involving serious torture time with Sylvester should have put her in a good mood. Hell, even the passive look on Sue said that she was doing an appropriately shitty job, which in her terms means that Santana did something right. The beating from Sam did help though, hiding the fact that she was previously healed by Brittany and letting her pass as still suffering from previous injuries. But then if everything was going so well, why did she feel so fucking crappy?

Santana mulled over this fact while tossing and turning in her bed, already uncomfortable without her beautiful companion. Sighing and glaring at the speck of dirt on her ceiling, Santana continued musing about the recent turn of events. She had to go back soon, the high queen of hell made it very clear that now was the time for Berry's downfall and Santana either had to make it happen or face the wrath of eternal pain. So now Santana had several tasks to take care of. Ruin Rachel stunted Berry, avoid Brittany, keep from getting her ass kicked again, avoid Brittany, appease Sylvester and of course, avoid Brittany.

Things were going well weren't they? I mean Brittany didn't have to bring up the L word, which would only just complicate what they had. What did they have anyway? Did it matter anymore really? Sighing loudly again, Santana gripped her bed sheets and closed her eyes. The flashing images of a smiling Brittany and of their time together only produced that horrible pulling feeling in her body again, but this time it felt more like wrenching. It was akin to the throbbing pains running throughout her body from the encounter with Sam, except it didn't feel physical. She didn't know what was worse, the loneliness from Brittany's absence or the haunted memories of her beautiful angel in her dreams. Not knowing what to do, Santana thumped her head lightly with a fist and settled in for a restless night alone.

* * *

The balls of those bastards asking if she needed their help, Santana motherfucking Lucifer does not take charity or pity from nobody. She glanced over at the two laughing goons and shot them a searing look before downing another pint of whatever brownish drink they bought her. Just for that she punched them both squarely in the crotch and smirked at their sudden change in posture, that'll teach those fuckers to mess with her.

"Fucking hell Santana, jeez, I was just asking if you wanted a lift to Berry's place again. No need to get physical." Puck wheezed a couple more times before speaking.  
"Look, I was just asking alright? You still look like shit and me and Finn did say we were gonna help you out. Plus, look at what you did to poor Finn, he's still on the ground. How is he gonna get any from girls now hmm?"

I smirked and chuckled along with him as we both watched Finn dry heave a few times before getting back into his chair and glaring at me.  
"Thanks, but no thanks, I don't need your help, I'm going to do this by myself. What would Sylvester say if she knew I got you guys to help?" The simultaneous shiver that went through the three of them put them back in a sombre mood and shifted them back to more inane topics instead.  
"Look guys, I haven't even started yet. I'll let you know if I need someone to clean up the mess afterwards, but for now, I just need to stay on my toes and fix this shit before I get whacked."  
"Alright, but if shit hits the fan it's on you woman. By the way, I've been hearing some things about you. Not for nothing but tell me the truth, you got yourself a piece of ass up there?" I stared back at the anxious look from Puck and the interested look from Finn. Fuck my life. Of course rumors fly faster than souls dropping into hell.  
"Uhh, what do you mean, man?"  
"Oh don't give me that shit Lucifer. Come on, tell us, don't even try to lie cause you only snapped at us once so far and that usually means you're in a good mood which tells me you so got laid, so spill." I saw Finn shake his head in agreement and stare back at me expectantly.  
"Who told you that?"  
"Aww come on Santana, who is it?" Santana sighed as Finn continued to plead with her and finally gave in.  
"She's…great. Absolutely perfect, but I'm not seeing her anymore so that's that."  
"Another soul falls under the Lucifer charm, eh? Well if you're not with her anymore, maybe you could introduce her to the Puckasaurus instead, she must be great in the sack and willing to do all sorts of nasty stuff if you're-"  
"DON'T FUCKING TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!"

Santana stood up quickly knocking over her own chair to the surprised faces of both Puck and Finn. She stormed out not willing to offer any parting words or explanations except for a middle finger backwards. Santana was grateful for her so called friends but Brittany was a touchy subject. She knew she was right though, Sylvester wanted her to finish this job herself and what the owner of hell wanted, she got. The only thing getting in her way now was a certain blue eyed beauty that was probably worried sick about her. Santana sighed internally and mentally reminded herself to get the boys a drink next time. She wasn't going to apologize for her outbursts but she owed them a beer at least. By the time Santana reached her building she felt more confused and annoyed at her situation than she had ever been before. She found herself walking over to the fields and lying back in the shady spot near her home and listened quietly for the padding of paws soon to appear.

Never to disappoint, she felt the wet nose of Dis nudging her arm so she picked it up and wrapped it around one of the few companions she had. Fuck her life, why did everything have to be so fucking complicated? Santana rolled onto her side and began smoothing out the tufts of hair on her friend and sighed for the umpteenth time during the day.

"What am I going to do, Dis? How am I going to avoid her? She's probably looking for me everywhere, wouldn't blame her considering the way I left…but still. I can't face her now, not with the way things are going." A low grumble answered her back as she continued petting the large dog next to her.  
"I can't face her again… I just can't. She told me she loves me and I…I just…" Santana sighed. "I don't know what she sees in me. How could she ever love someone like me? I don't even know what's going to happen now that I've royally fucked up her cousin. He totally fucking deserved it though." Another non-committal growl answered her back and Santana squinted her eyes at the demon dog in question.  
"What? He thought he could mess with me, obviously he doesn't know who Santana motherfucking Lucifer is. Plus he was talking shit about me with those damn salamander lips." Santana watched as the dog shook out his body a little and lay down along the length of her own, placing his head gently on her stomach.  
"You know you aren't a puppy right, your head weighs a fucking ton." She smiled regardless and scratched him behind his ears at the flicker of amusement in the dog's eyes.  
"I hurt her and I know I'm a bad ass and whatever but I wouldn't know what to do if I saw Brittany again. I remember everything and I don't know if I can stand for her to look at me like that again. Like she was afraid of me. Sigh. Fucking trouty mouth was right, I'm a fucking monster. Brittany should be scared of me and I would only hurt her later on anyway. We really are such star crossed lovers… Too bad I can't die, that would've been easy." She felt a small rub on her chest as Santana watched Dis rub his head on her stomach and smiled in return at his attempt to console her.  
"Thanks Dis, you know you remind me of this cute little duck I met before." Santana chuckled heartily as the dog nipped her lightly on the chin in retaliation.  
"Alright, alright. You aren't a cute little duck. You're a big mean vicious dog from hell. I wish I didn't have to do what I'm planning. It's going to break her heart. I'm going to break her heart." Santana didn't receive a response so she looked down to meet sympathetic eyes and wished the sudden return of the pulling feeling would just leave her the fuck alone.

By the time Santana reached her apartment, a little bit of the tightening in her body loosened a bit and she sighed heavily standing in the middle of her living room. She loved the quiet and solitude her place afforded her but after being with Brittany everything seemed to just be dull in general. The pains in her body were just reminders of her failure in life and she was exceptionally glad that she couldn't feel anything besides the hole in her chest where the warmth of Brittany use to inhabit. It was a stark difference from the pain she felt constantly being tortured. That could easily be numbed and ignored but this hole and pulling feeling combined couldn't even compare to when the nightmares of the angel's burned face haunted her. She prayed for any other kind of pain than the one she felt deep within now. She knew better; no one ever answered her prayers.

Was this heartache? Santana hoped not, because then that would mean she would have to come to terms with all her feelings and whatnot. Did she perhaps love the beautiful angel? Was that what was causing her pain besides the separation? To love Brittany would be her ultimate undoing, who knows what that would do with her psyche. Screaming out her frustration, Santana forced herself to push it to the back of her mind and ignore the way the thought of loving Brittany settled comfortably around her own mind.

She headed into her bedroom and just stared at the large bed topped with silky soft sheets. A bed that anyone would kill to share with her, a bed she only wanted to sleep in with one other angel. Santana finally understood the withdrawal symptoms drug addicts have, the one she was feeling now for Brittany was wreaking havoc on her physically and mentally. Santana shut her eyes tightly as another bout of loneliness hit her and she felt the pang of pain from the absence of warmth and calm that came with the blonde angel. She wrapped her arms around her body and fell onto her bed hoping to hell the dreams wouldn't turn into nightmares again. Santana motherfucking Lucifer was miserable and she could do nothing about it.

* * *

It hadn't stopped raining and the newscasters were calling it a long storm system. Good. Santana felt that it matched her mood and wasn't about to fix it. Her life wasn't all sunshine and rainbows so why should the humans living in the city enjoy theirs, if she had to suffer, well then so did everyone else. Speaking of suffering, she watched from across the street as Rachel began trudging back to her girlfriend's apartment after a long and horrible visit to the doctor. Berry had contracted strep throat, courtesy of yours truly, and was now running a high fever along with the inability to sing or speak normally. The doctor had informed her that the strain she contracted was manageable as long as she had plenty of rest, though she may also have laryngitis afterwards due to the overuse of her voice.

Santana smirked as Rachel stopped for a moment to cough and hack out what seemed to be part of her lungs. At least now she would never have to listen to the midget sing for no reason. She stayed in the shadows as she watched Rachel walk into the apartment building and head back up to the condo. She knew better than to follow Berry, Brittany could be waiting. She could be anywhere actually but Santana was anything if not paranoid, so she hid in the shadows and watched from various locations nearby. More often than not, Santana found herself either in the condos next door or above and below, it seemed to provide enough stealth to avoid Brittany and also a great place to listen to conversations happening in their room. Like the one currently being screamed out right now.

"Hello? Yes, this is Rachel Berry. NO, this is not a prank call! Excuse you? No, I am not a man. Oh for the love of… Put my manager on this instant or so help me god I will have you removed from the company. Hello? HELLO? Oh she absolutely did not just hang up on me! We'll see about that!" Leaning with her back to the wall Santana couldn't help but snicker at the phone conversation, probably one to inform her agency that she was unavailable for the opening show.  
"Yes, it's me. This is ridiculous, I'm a little under the weather and that's all. I might've contracted something, that's why I sound like this. No, well yes… First you need to take care of your assistant, she hung up on me and I won't stand for that kind of behavior. Yes, I realize that the show is in a couple of days, I just need a few days off, my voice should be better by then. I understand… but… Yes, I know what the contract says… uh huh. Well let me be the one to inform you sir, I will spring back and I don't need you or the show anymore. I'm Rachel Barbra Berry for Christ sakes. I could…Hello? Hello?"

The angry scream and subsequent coughing fit that followed after almost had Santana in stitches. The dwarf was making it easier for her to continue on. The more Berry was frustrated, the faster Santana could get this job done. She smiled when she began hearing various items hit the wall behind her and concluded it to be a diva storm of massive proportions. Quinn was so not going to like coming home to this, that's for sure. Berry really was just making everything easier for her, the more she cried and screamed about her sudden unemployment the easier for Santana to manipulate her feelings and turn them against her. She certainly wasn't disappointed when she heard the door locks click open and the sound of Quinn entering her place to view Berry in all her miserable glory.

"Baby, I'm home. Hey do you remember… What the fuck happened in here? Rachel? Honey are you okay, did something happen? Should I call the police?" Santana was pleased to hear a wail and the accompanying dry hacks and coughs signaling Berry's response.  
"Oh my god, are you okay? You sound horrible, you should stay in bed today. Didn't I tell you to go see the doctor. Jesus, what the hell happened in here?"  
"Quinn! They… they fired me! Can you believe that? I'm Rachel Berry for goodness sakes! I'm the new lead star for their show. How could they do that?"  
"Oh honey… it happens. I'm sure you'll find something else to do. Once you get better, I'm sure they'll take you back."  
"No! You don't understand. This was my big break. I just… I can't even, how dare they? They can't just fire me like that, I'll sue them!"  
"Oh Rachel, look, lets calm down. You're sick and you really should be in bed. Let me help you and then I'll clean the mess here and we can talk about it later. You don't sound too good either right now."  
"What did you say?"  
"You're sick babe, I'm just trying to-"  
"No! There's nothing wrong with my voice, it's just a little low that's all. Watch when I get better, you'll all see, I'm going to shine better than any star. Get off me! I can get myself up thank you very much. I don't need your help."  
"Look, I'm just trying to help Rach. You're sick. I'm sure you're running a fever as well so I'm going to disregard whatever you're saying to me right now, so please, just take some medicine and go to sleep."  
"What, so you can cheat on me behind my back? You think I don't know?"  
"Huh, what? Rachel no, I don't even know what you're talking about."  
"Don't lie to me Quinn! I saw you talking to that hussy from that function last week. You thought I was blind didn't you? Thought you could pull one over me huh?"  
"Rachel that's enough. I would never cheat on you, you know that. Look I think the fever is just making you a little delusional, why don't you get some rest and we can talk about it in the morning?"  
"I'm not crazy! I know what I saw! You're just-"

The coughing was back and interrupted anything Santana could've heard during Berry's emotional outburst. It sounded worse than before considering the screaming match probably hadn't helped the dwarf's vocal cords, in actuality it probably made them a whole lot worse. Santana continued to listen as some mumbled conversation, probably Quinn trying to sooth an irate midget, came through the walls. She waited until she heard Berry speak again.

"Just… just go away, Quinn. I don't want to see you right now and I just can't."  
"Honey…"  
"No… please go. I can take care of myself, I just want to be alone right now."  
Quinn sighed… "If that's what you want then. At least text me tomorrow to let me know you're alright."

Santana nodded her head in affirmation, everything was going to plan. She continued listening to a few movements and rustling before she heard the door locks jingle and a door closing before peeking her head out the door and watching Quinn step into the elevator. Whether or not the accusations in Berry's tirade were true, Santana gave herself a mental pat on the back for a job well done. She let out a soft sigh in relief at the turn of events and considered her next plan of action. As long as Berry continued her downward spiral, Santana was good to go, as long as no mishaps turned up of course. This led her back to thinking about Brittany, again. Walking back to the window and peering out at the rainy weather, Santana watched Quinn catch a cab along with the other miserable humans running around trying to avoid getting soaked.

Santana had no doubt in her mind that Brittany was probably standing in the condo next door to her. After the emotional and physical events that happened to man-hands, she was sure the light angel was already there trying to soothe a sick, angry and crying midget. The ache in her body knowing that Brittany was only next door hit her hard and she slapped a hand to her chest trying to grasp at the pain. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She stumbled away from the window and went back to the adjacent wall, placing a hand against it hoping to somehow appease the ache if she was physically a little closer to her angel. It didn't help that a soft sound began drifting towards her from next door.

Replacing her hand with her forehead, Santana leaned as close as possible and closed her eyes to try and strain her hearing. Brittany was singing. The gentle sounds of her lilting voice could be heard as Santana grimaced and felt her body tighten in hearing Brittany singing a soft lullaby. She couldn't quite hear the words to the song but the purpose was loud and clear, the tune was soft and nurturing, soothing and yet calming at the same time. Her body's betrayal could be seen in the way it plastered itself to the wall, trying to get as close as possible to the one thing it had been denied for days. Not trusting her limbs to not make an attempt to bust down the wall, Santana forced herself to turn around instead and slid down to the floor. She shoved a fist into her mouth and bit down hard onto her knuckles as the soft humming continued to drift through the wall. Santana couldn't trust herself not to cry out and alert the beautiful angel of her presence.

As she continued listening, she heard the music drift off further, probably following Berry back into the bedroom and putting her to sleep. Santana finally let go of her fist and pounded it on her head instead. Why was it so hard to be away from her? The pain from not being able to see Brittany pricked at her conscience and she allowed herself a moment to just wallow in her misery, very much akin with her current subject of torture. She knew she had to stay strong if she wanted to succeed in her mission, but hearing Brittany and not being able to see her was just as bad as the worst punishments she's ever reached, down under. It also really didn't help that Brittany started to speak next door, surprising Santana enough to whip her head around and squish her ear back to the wall.

"Santana? I know you're there, please, just let me see you." Why hello fist, back in my mouth you go. Santana gnawed on her knuckles again to prevent any sounds from coming out of her body.  
"Please. I really miss you. Where did you go? I tried looking for you everywhere and I even asked Mr. Duckie if he saw you. I was so sure you went to see him, but he said no and now I don't know what to do..." Santana reminded herself that it was a smart move to not visit any places she went with Brittany, just in case she was spotted and ratted out.  
"Sany…where are you? Why can't you just answer me? I know you're there. Rachel is still sick and stuff and I've been helping her, so it has to be you doing it to her. Don't you miss me? You said you would never leave me again, why did you lie?" Santana kicked herself knowing she broke another promise to her angel and only bowed her head in silence to wait out the end of Brittany's monologue.  
"At least… can you show me you're alright? I was so worried about you when you left. If you're worried about Sam, I told him he was wrong and he promised not to bother us again. Please, Santana, just say something, anything."

Santana couldn't say anything so she continued to keep silent and wait for Brittany to leave. She didn't know how long she stayed sitting on the floor but she waited long enough to ascertain that the light angel had left before getting up. When she could finally get her mind and emotions under control, Santana popped into Quinn's place to survey the damage. Broken glass and various items still littered the living room floor as she moved about. She passed by the area where the sofa was situated and was suddenly hit by the distinct smell of where Brittany probably stood not too long ago. She stayed in that spot, indulging in the scent that she was so familiar with only a few days before and sighed heavily at the loss of comfort and warmth that came so easily to the light angel.

When she finally did move to the bedroom, she was at first hesitant to follow up on her actions but pushed that notion down and began sending various nightmare situations into Rachel's dreams. Santana played on her insecurities of Quinn cheating and morphed an entire sequence of vivid events in Berry's mind to further her self-destruction. She had to do this, it was her job, and this was who she was. No matter what Brittany said about her, this was the type of person Santana was meant to be. She continued to watch as the dwarf's relaxed face suddenly turned haggard and pained due to the images she was currently dreaming about. Her mouth opened up in a silent scream and small tears began leaking out of her eyes as she began mumbling Quinn's name in the silence of her room.

Finishing up by keeping the fever going in the midget's body, Santana proceeded to leave the condo for the day. She was surprised to see a small yellow flower lying on the bedside table next to Berry's head. Santana knew Brittany had left it there for her, the meaning of the dandelion there was staring her right in the face. She was unsure what to do with it as she picked it up and slowly held it out in her palm. Stroking the petals softly and closing her eyes at her own weakness, she gently pocketed the small flower and hoped that this little action would somehow let Brittany know that she was alright.

* * *

The next day proved to be another rainy one as Santana situated herself in a nearby room. She arrived slightly before Quinn and was happy to know that the blonde Barbie definitely looked a little worse for wear. Not that her girlfriend looked any better. Actually the dwarf probably looked even worse as the fever continued coursing through her body, making her easy to anger and inconsolable. The whole day was just an escalation of yesterday's arguments as Quinn continued to try to help her sick girlfriend and Berry refused the assistance. It was a mixture of hoarse yelling, crying, Quinn's attempts to soothe the midget, and various more items crashing to the floor. By the end of the day Quinn was yet again thrown out of her own condo and Santana smirked at the dejected look she saw on her face as she stepped into a cab again.

Santana was surprised though to hear movements in the room next door after Quinn's absence and wondered what man-hands Berry could be doing out of bed considering her current state. Her answer was easily heard through the walls as Rachel began to cry and scream about her current horrible circumstances, her unfaithful girlfriend, the idiots who couldn't see her talent and other nonsensical happenings. Rachel Berry was sick and drunk, somehow she had crawled out of bed and broke into Quinn's liquor cabinet to indulge and drown her sorrows. Santana didn't know whether to be amused or confused at the midget's attempt to continue on as she heard more drunk ramblings, occasionally interrupted with wails, sobs and coughing. Rachel Berry's self-destruction: check.

Santana knew what was coming, it was only a matter of time before Brittany flew to the rescue of her charge. Quiet sounds of encouragement reached her ears as she once again focused on Brittany's voice and soothing tones. It was a while before the dwarf finally calmed down and was only sniffling every so often. Brittany's voice continued to soothe a disheveled and drunk Rachel before finally only silence could be heard. Santana deducted that the midget probably passed out or drank herself to sleep after having Brittany try and console her for the past few hours. When no other sounds but occasional loud snores from Berry echoed in the room, she heard Brittany speak.

"San, why are you doing this? Can't you see you're hurting Rachel? Answer me! Can't you see you're hurting me?" Only silence answered her question as Brittany directed her question around the room.  
"I know you hear me, I Know you heard me last night. Why can't you just talk to me? Did I do something wrong? Please San, just let me see you, I promise I won't do anything anymore. Whatever it is I did, just tell me, don't leave me alone…" Santana held her position by the wall as she heard the sounds of Brittany beginning to cry, she bit down on her on tongue to ensure that she wouldn't yell out.  
"Please Santana, don't do this. Rachel's really hurt and I miss you so much. Why can't you just let me see you? I miss you so much it hurts. I miss your smile, I miss kissing you, I miss touching your super soft hair, the way you smell, the way you make me feel… don't… don't you want to see me?" Santana cringed at the whimper and soft cries Brittany began emitting after her admission. Fuck, why was this so hard?  
"Aren't you happy with me, San? I know you don't like me helping Rachel that much but you didn't mind before. Please Santana, I love you." The last part was said in such a soft whisper that Santana could barely hear it. The only problem was that she did and didn't know whether to punch a hole in the wall so she could console her angel or jump out the window in despair.

Santana didn't do any of those things. She sat silently as she continued to listen to Brittany cry next door, trying hard to suppress her own body from reacting to her lover's cries. She could only wait it out and hope that Brittany would forgive her for what she had to do. This was for the better, Brittany was better off without Santana messing shit up for her. Santana was a monster and there really wasn't any way she could change. So she sat there quietly waiting for Brittany to leave so she could once again finish out her day. She later found Berry passed out on the couch with a blanket thrown over her haphazardly, Brittany probably tucked her in before leaving and Berry must have kicked it off sometime later. Brittany also left another dandelion on the coffee table.

* * *

The following day wasn't any better, at least for Berry that is. Quinn had walked in carrying various medicines to help her girlfriend, only to find her passed out on the couch smelling very much like she had been dunked in alcohol. The various noises coming from within the apartment complex could be explained by the crying and incoherent wailing of Berry along with Quinn in equal parts shouting and dodging items being thrown at her. Santana snickered when a sharp thud on the floor signaled the collapse of the midget and the grunts of Quinn as she bent down to half drag her girlfriend's dead weight back to the bedroom.

"Rachel, how did you get into the liquor cabinet? I thought you didn't drink. You scared me half to death this morning you know? And you really shouldn't be hitting the bottle, especially when you're sick."  
"I really don't think that's any of your concern Quinn, I am quite capable of handling myself."  
"No Rach, you're not. I get that you're upset and I would be too but you really should take better care of yourself. You can't just drink your problems away."  
"I am not a child Quinn, don't patronize me. I'm perfectly fine taking care of myself."  
"No you're not. I'm trying to help you babe, really I am, but you're not letting me and I don't know how much more of this I can take…"  
"What are you saying, Quinn?"  
"Look I just don't want to see you get hurt and-"  
"It's her isn't it?"  
"What? Who? Rach I don't-"  
"Don't lie to me! I know you're seeing someone behind my back!"  
"Babe, calm down. You're being irrational and you're making yourself more sick."  
"I'm being irrational? I'm not the one cheating here!"  
"I'm not cheating on you! You know what, fine, you want to sit here and blame me for something I didn't do, go ahead. I'm leaving. Let me know when you're done feeling sorry for yourself."

The slamming of the door on Quinn's way out could be heard reverberating throughout the hallway as Santana watched her wait for the elevator. Inside she could hear Berry begin to break down and cry again as her emotions went haywire. The sound of the balcony door sliding open alerted Santana to the new development inside the apartment. Rushing back in and walking to the adjacent balcony, she watched as Rachel began chugging from a bottle and screaming obscenities out into the rain and wind. She continued observing Berry as she moved over to the protective railing and pinpointed Quinn leaving the building.

"I HATE YOU QUINN FABRAY!" That must've gotten the blonde's attention as she looked up to her window and noticed her swaying girlfriend yelling down at her.  
"Rachel, oh my god, Rachel. Get back inside!"  
"FUCK YOU BLONDIE!"  
"Oh my god, Rachel. Please go back in, it's not safe!"

By now Santana could see that Berry was leaning precariously over the ledge continuing to scream at Quinn below. The apartment was a good 7 flights up so it was probably not a very good idea for a drunk, sick midget to be so near the edge. But that was what she wanted, this would be a job well done and she could go home and get ready to go on a long vacation. Well it would've been great if it wasn't for the sudden appearance of Brittany. Fucking hell.

"Santana? Where have you been?" Don't answer her, pretend you didn't hear her Lucifer, maybe she'll go away, don't look at her either stupid. Taking her own advice and pivoting her body so she only saw Rachel, Santana proceeded to continue ignoring the woman she's come to adore.  
"San? Did you hear me? Look at me dammit!" Startled by Brittany actually cursing, Santana made the mistake of looking at the light angel and was crushed to see the tears marking her face. Brittany was achingly beautiful, more so with the look of despair, pain and heartbreak written all over her.  
"I love you! Why won't you answer me?" Santana would have broken her vow of silence and replied if she wasn't interrupted by the piercing scream from down below.

"RACHEL!"

* * *

A/N: Almost done with the story...hang on guys. Have a good read :), sorry for the long wait, writer's block, you know how it is lmao.


	10. Chapter 10

Santana quickly calculated the necessary actions needed to deal with Rachel as she clung on desperately to the bottom of the railing. Hmm, guess those man-hands really are useful in some things. She blocked out the noises from all around and centered her thoughts as the pivotal moment of Berry's demise was imminent. She could save the midget and try to get back into Brittany's good graces, but that would mean forever being shunned from hell and probably living a never ending nightmare of perpetual pain from her employer. Or she could let her drop to the ground, be done with the whole thing and kiss the idea of ever being with the blond angel goodbye. Decisions, decisions, what are you going to do Lucifer?

The continuous noise from Quinn yelling down below, Rachel screaming help in her damaged voice and Brittany's call for her attention swam about as Santana looked on at the scene. Only when she heard the sound of the liquor bottle smashing against the concrete floor below did she snap to attention and make her final decision. Turning around to face Brittany, Santana finally returned her attention to the light angel she had pointedly ignored before. The pained and baffled look Brittany sent her cut into her immediately and she almost retracted her plans, but with a determined face and an iron grip on her emotions she stared back at the sparkling blue eyes in front of her.

"What do you want from me Brittany?"  
"San…please. I know you don't like Rachel but please, for me. Just…no more."  
"No more what? You need to be a bit clearer dear, time's a ticking and I don't know how long the midget can dangle like that."  
"Santana, please stop this. What happened? I thought you were done with hurting Rachel, weren't you happy with me?"  
"Those are two different things, and no. Honestly, I can't believe you would think that I could give up such an easy job for you. Who do you think I am? I'm Santana motherfucking Lucifer, not you or anybody else is gonna tell me how to do what I do best!"  
"You… you're lying. You don't mean that. Stop it."  
"Oh, you don't think so? Honestly I didn't think you would be that stupid or that gullible. Come on, you know what I am and you can't change me any more than I can change myself. I just used you, led you on and I'm surprised you even believed me."  
"Stop it, Santana!"  
"No, I'm not done. You were so easy, in every sense of the word. It's a pity you had to find out this way, you were of some good use at least, too bad we had to end this way."  
"What are you talking about San? End in what-"

Before Brittany could finish her sentence, Santana abruptly turned around and snapped her fingers resulting in a suddenly loss of strength in Rachel's arms and her subsequent fall. The slow motion effects were put into play as Santana watched the terrified face of Berry and her body slowly fall down to the street. Rachel's eyes conveyed her terror while her mouth shaped an 'O' as her arms spun slowly like pinwheels next to her. The actual action of Rachel slipping and falling away was probably within a few seconds, but in Santana's timeline, it felt like hours. She didn't know how it happened or what exactly forced her hand to move discreetly, but as she watched Berry fall two flights down and continue her descent towards the pavement, a wild gust of wind suddenly pushed her small body into the top of the railings on the 5th floor.

The jolt and concussion following Rachel's fall knocked her out as her body viciously collided with the 5th floor railing and she slumped over safely back onto a neighbor's balcony. The loud smack and rattle of two hard objects colliding suddenly sped up time for Santana as she looked on and noticed the mass of onlookers down below as they witnessed the near death of Rachel Barbra Berry. Quinn was nowhere to be found, most likely sprinting up the staircase to check on her now prone girlfriend. The force of the loud noises around her shook Santana from her catatonic state and she blinked and scrunched her eyes in confusion.

What the fuck happened? Wasn't Berry supposed to fall to the ground, spreading her brain matter everywhere? Santana could still see the small but discernible rise and fall of Rachel's chest on the balcony. She was bleeding all over the place, no doubt from the hard impact on the railing, but overall she was alive. Rachel Berry was still alive and Santana did not kill her. What the fuck just happened? Not liking and understanding the scenario, Santana continued her focus on the few seconds that just passed. She was startled slightly as a blur of white and gold flew past her and floated near the now hysterical and crying Quinn along the limp body of Berry lying on the ground.

Santana wanted to check, her body itched to move forward, her curiosity telling her to find out how Berry ended up on another balcony and not the floor. She refused to believe she had anything to do with it. I mean okay, so her hand twitched a little, but its not like she was thinking of saving the loud midget, right? She watched on as paramedics, police and firemen crowded around the couple, trying to disentangle a screaming Quinn so they could safely move Berry's body into an ambulance. The crowd mumbling below was like a cacophony of disbelief, horror, worry, curiosity and general talk about the incident that had passed before their eyes. Words like suicide, drunk, drugs, abuse and other sentences floated up past Santana as she now focused her attention on the one blond who wasn't fighting off EMTs.

Brittany wasn't moving. She just floated there on the other side of the railing, peering in at the scene of Rachel getting strapped to the gurney and slowly lifted out of the apartment. She continued in her unresponsive state looking on as Quinn was consoled only to collapse onto the floor. Santana wondered why she found herself rooted to her spot. The logical thing would be to flee as quickly as possible, but the image of Brittany looking forlornly at Quinn kept her in her place. Quinn was in tears being slowly helped up by an officer; they quietly whispered words of perhaps comfort and information about the intended whereabouts of her girlfriend. The urgent way they began speaking though could clearly be seen as questioning about the incident with the fallen singer.

What could Santana do? On a real technicality, her job was done. Not the exact outcome she wanted for her grand plan, but Sue wasn't that specific about the ending of it. She hoped at least this would appease the overlord of hell enough to forget the glaring fact that Berry was still very much alive. Squeezing her eyes shut in order to gather her thoughts, she opened them slowly and made sure her poker face was intact before facing Brittany again. Like a quick rip of a band aid, Santana flipped herself down to the balcony below to face what surely would be an excruciating confrontation.

"Hmm… guess it really must be the midget's lucky day. Oh well, I'll take what I get." Santana stared at Brittany as the blond angel remained motionless regardless of the verbal jab. Uncertain if Brittany heard her speak, Santana cleared her throat loudly to try and attract some attention from the blond beauty.  
"You know, it's a bit odd to see you like this. You never struck me as a very quiet person, I mean it's not like you were that quiet when we were doing it-"  
"Don't." Ahh, so she speaks.  
"Well I mean there's nothing to be ashamed of, you were quite good with the-"  
"Don't!" Shocked at the scream directed towards her, Santana hovered back a tad, only to set her face again and sneer back.  
"Oh I'm sorry sweet cheeks, did that hurt your feelings? I told you, I am who I am, a monster. I won't apologize for what I've done."  
"Stop it Santana! Just stop! Don't make it seem like what we had was nothing. You know how I feel about you. Don't make it seem like my feelings don't mean anything to you! I love you, why can't you just understand that?"

Her eyes burned into Santana's. The normally cyan colored irises shifted to an almost metallic fiery blue and had myriad flashes of color flickering past them as the colors were further enhanced by her tears. Everything shut down, Santana's body refused to respond to anything except to view the mix of confusion, heartache, anguish, disappointment, and love, radiating from Brittany's body. This moment was the first time she had ever felt real fear. Sure, anything Sylvester dished her way was horrible but always duly expected. Not this. She was deathly afraid of Brittany right now.

Santana was frightened. She didn't understand how this simple action of Brittany looking at her with those eyes could make her so scared. Those eyes that burned everything away were the same eyes that tore down her defenses and loved Santana. Most importantly, they were the eyes that Santana so desperately loved back. Everything became crystal clear to her as Brittany stared her down, daring her to disprove anything she said, forcing her to come to terms with what she'd done. What Santana motherfucking Lucifer had done. Brittany waited for her to speak, to say anything that might negate what she knew to be true, the true factor in their relationship.

Brittany's body language said it all. It screamed out messages that barraged Santana's mind over and over again as she continued her staring contest with the beautiful angel. Santana couldn't rip her eyes away even if she wanted to; she was frozen in shock and fear. The statements resounded in her mind, almost burning straight through her body. They continued screaming out in Brittany's voice, _'Tell me the truth! Don't lie to me! Don't do this! I love you! I know you love me back, tell me! Tell me you love me!'_

She didn't know what to do. There were so many times Brittany had left her speechless, but this was the only time she felt immobilized. Santana couldn't say it, she didn't want to acknowledge what she knew could ruin her forever. But try as she might she couldn't stop her own internal struggle. She felt her brain break free from its steel cage and bounce haphazardly in her head trying desperately to respond to its golden partner. It rambled off in her mind as Santana forcibly kept her mouth shut for fear of what could leak out if she should part her lips even a crack.

'Yes, I love you, I do!'

* * *

Running never gets you anywhere. At least in this case it got Santana straight back into the depths of hell. After a long period of not moving and speaking, Santana decided the best option was to bounce. She couldn't look at Brittany any more. Her resolve to stop the words from coming out of her mouth were failing rapidly and she really didn't want to know what would happen if she said the 'L' word. So, she ran. Well more like poofed outta there in a burst of flames, but its still the same. She closed her eyes before departing, not wanting to see Brittany's face and her reaction to another one of her Houdini acts. She was really getting kind of good at them now. But honestly what could she do? Santana wasn't going to suddenly profess her undying love for an angel who only minutes before just witnessed her attempt at murdering the dwarf. Fuck! Why was her eternity such a shithole?

First things first, did she really just save Berry? I mean okay so her hand moved a little, it doesn't mean she conjured a wind or anything. Did she? No way, she was Santana motherfucking Lucifer, saving isn't even in her vocabulary. So then how did the midget end up on another balcony instead of kissing the pavement? There was no way some rogue gust of wind pushed Berry's body far enough back into the confines of another railing without it being some kind of supernatural occurrence. Did Brittany do it? It certainly didn't look like she moved so how did this all happen?

Santana paced her living room as she gnawed on her own lips in frustration. She had so many questions and not enough answers to the stormy thoughts raging in her mind. Did she really just save Rachel 'treasure trail' Berry? If she did, which she highly doubted, why in the fucking hell did she? Even if the dwarf didn't die, it didn't look like she was left unscathed from the ordeal. I mean the blood was everywhere, so something must be broken. Who knows, if Santana was lucky, the fall could've somehow miraculously killed her vocal chords. Santana stilled her movements for a second as she contemplated her actions following the eventful evening. Sue would be calling upon her again sometime soon. News travels fast and Santana couldn't figure out if she should prepare for a decent outcome or her own funeral. Sylvester was definitely not the forgiving type and there was no way Santana was going to get away with things scot free. That would be too easy and Santana's life was anything but fucking easy.

"FUCK MY GODAMN LIFE!"

_You know the first sign of schizophrenia is talking to yourself, right?_

"Fuck you too. What are you like my stupid conscience? Do I even have one of those anyway?"

_Well, I mean you do have a heart so it would figure that you have a conscience also._

"Shut the hell up. Get out of my brain you bastard!"

_On a technicality I am your brain dimwit. Now you've put yourself between a rock and a hard place and I'm here to help you out, or at least be more outspoken about your interests._

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, this just means I'm finally going goddamn crazy and I should really start packing for a vacation."

_Oh don't get your panties in a twist Santana, should I spell it out for you? I'm your brain, we're the same person, and I'm here to help you._

"Look I don't need your help; you haven't helped me before, I mean come on, look what I've done."

_Look at it this way, what's done is done, move on, get your ass off the floor and fix your problems, stop being such a bitch._

"Oh what the fuck do you know?"

_I'm You, dumb-ass, remember?_

"Right whatever. Look Berry isn't dead which means I'm dead, so in turn if you're not churning out any solutions then you need to stop being such a bitch and think of something."

_You're the bitch._

"Great, just fucking magnificent, I've finally lost my damn mind and I'm now having a conversation with my own brain, this is just fucking perfect."

_Look, so far Sylvester has no idea what you did. Either you make a run for it and try to hide or you take the punishment and maybe she'll stop torturing you after a few centuries. Highly unlikely but who knows, there's also option 3 of course._

"What the hell is option 3?"

_Brittany._

"Fuck you. We're done, I can't see her anymore."

Santana walked over to her couch and dropped heavily into the smooth and soft surface only to hold her head in her hands and continue muttering out loud.

"I can't, you saw her face, I just can't, and I mean how could she even love me anymore?"

_She does love you, you know that, and you love her back._

"I…I do. But seeing her look at me like that, like I hurt her so badly…I don't deserve her."

_That's something we can both agree on but for now, why not go and see her. At least to say goodbye properly if anything else. I mean you did run out on her again, like a pussy._

"Shut the fuck up would you? What was I going to do, stand there and watch as I break her heart all over again? I can't do that anymore…"

_Aren't you doing that every time you leave her?_

"I don't know, everything's fucked already, I would only make things worse for her."

_Whoever thought someone so cunning could be so stupid? As your brain, I think it's time for you to stop thinking so much and just act. Follow your heart. You haven't used it in a while, if ever._

"What if Brittany can't stand being with me anymore?"

_Then beg, beg for forgiveness, get on your knees and proclaim your love, either that or stay here and get your ass whooped. What's it gonna be?_

Santana sighed."You already know the answer to that don't you, you are me."

_That I am Lucifer, that I am._

* * *

Santana found it a little weird to be searching for Brittany this time, considering that she spent so much time doing the exact opposite of that. She could always check up on Berry on the chance that Brittany would most likely be there. She could also check in on her victim, maybe if she was lucky the dwarf would've passed on sometime between the balcony incident and the hospital.

It was pretty easy to find the midget actually. Her entire life story was splashed all over the tabloids. Titles like 'Star of new show Rachel Barbra Berry commits suicide?', 'Drugs, alcohol, the toxic lifestyle of Ms. Berry', or Santana's favorite one, 'New star Rachel Berry believed she could fly!'

The hospital room housing Rachel was is a moderately sized single room, probably courtesy of her short rise to fame. Dozens of flowers, get well cards and other paraphernalia littered the tables and chairs. In the mess of it all lay the star herself, wrapped in numerous bandages and hooked up to a breathing apparatus. It was clear to see that the girl was severely hurt and if the rumors were right, she must've fallen into a coma after being brought to the hospital to be treated. The head trauma from falling on a hard surface caused some internal damage, resulting in her prone state and the reason for the ragged looking blond sitting near her. Quinn sat bent over on the hospital bed holding onto Rachel's hand and silently crying into the sheets.

Santana thought the scene was very much out of a daytime soap opera. All that was missing would probably be the handsome doctor and the distraught parents along with the hot nurse. Standing there, Santana was sure Brittany had somehow been in the room before. The room was bathed in her scent instead of the usual acrid stench of disinfectants, sickness and death. Even pieces of the room screamed Brittany, though the current residents would never realize or know they had an angel around. Several bouquets of daffodils were scattered around, a few stuffed animals including a duck and, of course, the get well soon cards depicting a sunset. So Brittany was definitely around, just not now. Santana wondered if she left right now, would Brittany even realize she was in the room at all. Probably not, considering nothing in the room screamed 'Lucifer,' so she decided to wait it out. Brittany was bound to come back sometime and Santana would just have to wait.

Walking over and standing by a far wall Santana looked on at the couple and tried to see if she felt an ounce of regret or sadness. Technically if she had a heart, then she should be having those other feelings too right? She should feel bad about dropping the midget and maybe sending her permanently into the sandman's realm. Nothing came though and Santana continued to watch as Quinn was wracked with sobs. She still felt nothing. Maybe working the job really had made her a stone cold bitch. Regardless, she still felt nothing, so why was it she only felt something around Brittany and no one else? What was it about the light angel that caused Santana to feel, to actually love? Now would be a good time for her brain to start talking about it but of course, the damned thing decided to stay quiet. The only thing Santana could hear was the beeping of the machines and the occasional whimper from Quinn.

Waiting for Brittany was a bit like watching sand in a hourglass. You know the time is slowly running out but it's going by excruciatingly slow. The beeping noise and the soft sounds of Quinn crying were literally driving her insane. It was almost never ending until a rough voice reached her ears.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. Please just wake up. I just thought you wanted some space. If I knew… If I knew things would come to this, I would've done something. I should've fought for you, I shouldn't have left, and I'm sorry Rachel. Please, just let me know you're okay." Only the steady beeping of machines could be heard answering Quinn's request.  
"Please God, if you're hearing this… Please let Rachel be okay. I'll do anything…just please, bring her back to me."

A sudden brightness, warmth and smell of flowers assaulted Santana's senses and allowed her to breathe in the scent of Brittany before being graced by the angel herself. She stood silent and still as Brittany walked over to Quinn to console her as she once did for Berry. Brittany's actions seemed to be apologetic and calming, putting Quinn at ease and rest. Brittany was the brightest thing in the room; her presence alone bathed the space with her soft scent and brought an overwhelming sense of calm and peace, the only cloud was the frown marring her angelic face. Santana figured it had something to do with her charge currently incapacitated in a hospital bed, her crying girlfriend, or the pink elephant in the room, Santana herself. Most likely the pink elephant, considering Brittany had yet to acknowledge her presence. Feeling extremely self-conscious and awkward, Santana began scuffing her shoes and coughed a little to try and garner some attention. When Brittany finally looked over, her frown had been replaced with a purely blank look, startling Santana into attention. Considering normal Brittany was usually more expressive in their interactions she was surprised at the emotionless face looking back at her.

"Hey… uh, I guess you're not really happy to see me are you?" Santana chuckled at her own awkwardness and the tense atmosphere weighing heavy in between them. Brittany still had not said a word to her.  
"I've been kind of out of sorts these past days, it's not that I didn't want to see you, it's just I had to do my job and you kinda distract me and now I'm rambling." Still no response from the light angel.  
"Look Britt, I know I've been a grade A bitch these days and I don't blame you if you're mad at me, but please just say something. Yell, scream, hit me if you have to, but please just say something." Finally a reaction, definitely not a good one as Santana watched Brittany's eyes narrow into slits, cutting her with the harshness not normally seen on the happy angel.  
"Say something? You're telling me to say something? After all this time Santana, when I called to you, when I begged you to even look at me, and now you want me to say something to you? What do you want me to say? I told you I love you and you just left. Why, tell me why? Arggh, you make me so mad!"

With that, Santana watched as a furious Brittany ran off and flew out of the window into the open air. Without thinking, Santana leapt out after her and gave chase to the blur of blonde and white ahead of her. Santana momentarily lost sight of Brittany, but flew harder and reached the roof of the hospital finally able to see where Brittany had landed. The blonde angel was muttering to herself on the far end of the other side of the rooftop and Santana couldn't help but smile at her cute pacing. Santana moved a little closer yet maintained a good amount of distance away from the troubled blonde in case she wasn't wanted.

"Britt…I-"  
"No! You don't get to say anything to me right now. You listen to me!" Santana nodded and watched as Brittany took a deep breath to calm and prepare herself for a well-deserved rant.  
"Santana, what you did to Rachel was horrible and you should be ashamed of yourself. You just didn't hurt her but you also hurt Quinn and you hurt me. You hurt me so badly San…"  
"I'm sorry." The words were out of Santana's mouth before she could stop them even though Brittany continued on without noticing the apology.  
"Why San? Why'd you do all those things when I asked you not to? Why did you ignore me when I called you so many times? I know you heard me. You wouldn't even look at me, don't you like me anymore? It hurt me so much when you left without even saying a word to me."  
"I'm sorry Brittany."  
"I don't understand, I tell you that I love you and then you run away again and again. Is it me, did I do something for you to keep leaving me? I kept thinking about it and every time I just hurt so much right here." Brittany thumped her fist harshly on top of her heart and shook her head in confusion.  
"I really am sorry…"  
"Why San, you knew hurting Rachel would hurt me, why would you do that? I know maybe you might not love me like I love you but you like me at least a little, don't you? No, you do like me, I know you do and you can't tell me all the times we spent together meant nothing. I won't believe that." Brittany huffed and stared forcefully at Santana, daring her to refute her claim. Santana stayed mute.  
"Yeah, that's what I thought, so why then? You know I love you. I've been trying to tell you for the longest time and all you do is run away. For a dark angel, you really are a coward. Where's the bad ass Santana Lucifer now, huh?"  
"I'm in love with you Brittany."  
"I don't want to hear any more of your 'sorry' and…wait what? What did you just say?" Santana smiled again at the befuddled look on Brittany's face.  
"I, Santana motherfucking Lucifer, am madly in love with you, and I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner."  
"Say it again, I need to hear you say it again." Santana smirked at the slowly brightening face on the angel and followed through with the request.  
"What you mean the part where I say that I'm Santana motherfucking Lucifer?" Brittany pouted and stamped her right foot in impatience.  
"No! You know what I mean Sany, the other part!"  
"I love you Brittany. So very, very much."

The surprise and wide smile on Brittany's face calmed the nerves running amok in Santana's body. Her body still twitched a little, the adrenaline from finally pushing the words out into the air and sending them to her beloved. It wasn't as hard as Santana thought it would be. Santana chuckled a little, first at the sappy delivery she made and second at the irony of another rooftop scenario. She smiled widely at Brittany and was pleased to see an equally beautiful smile gracing her angel's face. Stilling her movements and calming her mind, Santana started her walk towards her beloved, not being able to withstand another second without Brittany's warmth.

Brittany's slight step forward towards her was the last thing Santana saw before she felt the force of a gigantic hammer smash her face into the rocky asphalt. Trying to lift her head and body was useless as she was continuously pressed into the ground. Santana grunted when she felt a particularly sharp piece of rock press into her eye. Fuck and she just fixed that eye too, what the fuck is that? She faintly heard Brittany scream something out but all she could focus on was the weight on top of her and the need to get up. Santana tried to voice her displeasure but was slightly muffled with her mouth blocked by the ground.

"Now, now, Lucifer. That's not a nice way to greet your boss, is it?" At the chilling voice of Sylvester, Santana stilled her movements automatically and felt a shiver run through her body.  
"Right, that's what I thought. I am a little disappointed though my little devil. Here I was coming to congratulate you on a job well done. But instead I find you fraternizing with the enemy and did I hear you correctly? You said you love her?" Sue laughed harshly above as Santana felt the force push down further, pinning her body onto the rooftop and immobilizing her completely.  
"Leave Sany alone!" Sue flicked a glance at the owner of the voice and tsked in her direction.  
"Really Lucifer? Of all the entities in the world you could shack up with, you picked tweedle-dum's retarded daughter? I thought you had better taste than that." Santana felt like her body was literally being squashed to oblivion as she grunted out her pain.  
"Stop that. You're hurting her!"  
"Nothing she's not used to, I can assure you of that. But if you're that worried, why don't you come over here and help her?"

Sue's twisted smile should have been a dead giveaway for a trap and Santana tried to convey that with as much noise as possible. Brittany however either chose not to hear her grunts and instead rushed forward to try and help the angel on the ground. Before she could get within a few feet of Santana a large wall of flame blocked her passage, stretching the length of the space between herself and a distressed dark angel. Screaming and flinching back a bit from the heat of the flames, Brittany stepped back and tried to search out her love through the fire. Sue cackled loudly as she watched the light angel jump back from the flames and stare forlornly at Santana.

"Now I didn't say it was going to be easy did I? What fun would it be if I let you just save her that easily? None, that's why I like to play a little dirty. I'll tell you what, if you can cross those flames then I'll let Santana go and you can go off and prance in your love."

With that said the flames in front of Brittany rose higher and the chilling screams of Santana floated through the air. The view was momentarily cleared in front of Brittany as she watched Sue pick Santana up by the neck off the floor and shake her roughly side to side.

"Now my dear minion, don't think I'm going to let you off that easy. Your disobedience should've landed you in the 12th circle of hell but I'm going to do you one better. I'm going to let you watch as your lover tries to save you." Pulling a little air into her lungs, Santana screeched out an answer to her overlord.  
"Go back to hell! You're not my boss anymore and Brittany won't save me before you rip me apart anyway!" Smiling evilly and squeezing her neck harder, Sue decided now was a great time to test that theory.  
"Oh Lucifer, you think you know me so well. Tsk, tsk. It's a pity you're only half right about me ripping you apart."

With that said Santana felt herself swiftly turned around and facing a distraught Brittany, looking between her and the flames intensely. Santana tried to convey through her eyes the impossibility of trying to cross the flames to save her from the clutches of the devil. She tried to mouth out words of discouragement to the light angel but was cut off as she felt her back burn viciously and feelings of excruciating/intense pain shoot across her back. Santana screamed and flailed about as she felt her wings slowly being ripped off her shoulders. The bones, sinews and flesh pulled apart and Santana felt like dying a million painful deaths. Sue continued to cackle as she ripped off one wing and then the other, off Santana's back, prolonging each tear by removing them slowly.

The screams must've been loud enough to pierce the roars of the flames as Santana saw Brittany begin to walk through the flames. Her screams began anew as she watched Brittany slowly melt away in front of her; the added hurt pierced her heart. Sue unceremoniously dropped her onto the ground causing Santana to cry at the pain surrounding her from all directions. She screamed relentlessly as she watched Brittany try to reach her. Her screams were guttural and pain wracked her as her eyes took in the blonde angel reach out a hand and step ever closer to her fallen body.

Santana stretched her own hands out desperately trying to pull herself closer to the flames and to Brittany. Watching bits and pieces of Brittany melt away only to heal back slowly was horrendous. Brittany's luscious and silken golden hair was singed away to leave the fleshy scalp. The skin on the angel's outstretched hands all but melted away leaving only white bone. The rest of Brittany's body was slowly deteriorating as she stepped slowly closer and closer to Santana.

Santana could only continue her incoherent screams as she used her hands to crawl and push herself forward, closing in on the edge of the flames. Both angels moved closer as Santana's eyes began to tear at Brittany's almost unrecognizable skeletal and burnt body closing in on her. Their fingers touched first as Brittany pushed herself that much more forward, forgetting the burning pain and finally able to grasp onto Santana's hand. Locking her blue eyes on the limp and crying face of Santana, Brittany gave a tentative squeeze at finally reaching her love.

Santana couldn't stop the tears as Brittany's hand finally stretched out of the flames and grabbed onto her flailing one. The moment she felt Brittany's touch was the same second Sue brutally booted her body off the building. Santana flew straight off the ledge and began to drop dangerously towards the ground. Brittany however, had somehow kept a vicious hold onto Santana's hand and was pulled out of the flame in tandem. Realizing there was no escape from her fall into oblivion, Santana turned toward Brittany's rapidly healing face and smiled sadly. She hoped Brittany would be able to heal enough to be able to use her wings and save herself from imminent collision. She deftly unwound her hands from Brittany's to separate their hands. At least this way, one of them could be saved instead of Santana being dead weight and bringing down the beautiful angel with her.

Brittany wasn't having any it and immediately tightened her grip on Santana's hand when she felt her loosen them. Frowning through her half burnt lips, Brittany pulled Santana closer and into her own body, wrapping her other arm around Santana and squeezing their bodies together. She was not going to let go of Santana for anything. Not flames, not the devil, and definitely not Santana herself. They were together and it was going to stay like that forever, plus walking through flames was totally worth it if she could feel Santana against her again.

Santana's mind was doing all sorts of crazy loops, not only did Brittany not let go, she had pulled their bodies impossibly closer. Her voice was already hoarse from screaming and she couldn't do anything except grunt her disapproval when she tried to struggle out of Brittany's grip. The charred remains of Brittany's face pressed close to hers and she was again reminded of the painful way Brittany tried to reach her. Santana cried silently at the foolish angel she loved so dearly. Foolish Brittany and her attempt to save her, an attempt that only ended with them both falling to their oblivion. Realizing that the floor was coming up fast, Santana breathed in deeply to stifle her sobs and ignored the pain raging throughout her limbs. The scent of Brittany hit her again and she calmed enough to squeak out a soft 'I love you' pressing a firm kiss to the growing blonde locks near her lips. Shutting her eyes and awaiting the immense pain closing in on them, Santana failed to notice the sudden blur and impact of blonde and red flying into them when they reached mere inches from the ground.

* * *

Not being able to return back to hell kind of sucked for Santana but at least she was able to finally coerce the goon squad into flying Dis to her new apartment. The image of the demon dog shut in a small cage as Finn and Puck avoided getting snapped at through the bars was hilarious and had Santana laughing at the two. Santana finally released the upset dog from his confinement and hugged it unabashedly, reminiscing of better times with her friend. It had been a while since the incident with Sue and Santana had finally sequestered a new apartment in limbo, banking on the need and urge to finally relax in her vacation spot. She mused silently about the events leading up to her current residence.

Meeting Sam again put Santana in more of a confused mood more than anything; the same angel who punched her lights out was now gently placing her on the floor and whispering quietly with Brittany. Obviously she wasn't up to par considering she just had her wings ripped out of her back but it didn't mean she was an invalid. Pushing Sam's fish face away from her body, Santana dragged her body into a sitting position and pointedly stared at the two cousins. Santana motherfucking Lucifer was in super amounts of pain but there was no way she was apologizing to a cupid wannabe.

Santana was slightly surprised when Sam knelt back down next to her and slipped a long red feather back into her hands. A whispered, 'You dropped this last time, but I'm glad you found it, be sure never to lose it again,' and a small kiss on her cheek were the last she saw of Sam before he shimmered out in front of her. She fingered the soft red feather before smiling back at a now almost healed Brittany and mouthing to her a soft 'I love you'.

The swift and sudden rescue from Sam was surprising and Santana didn't know how to thank him for his act. Her and Brittany were about to become shattered shards of angel on the concrete if not for the fast flying trouty mouth and his blazing red wings. When Sam had scooped in and saved them from hitting the floor Santana couldn't believe her luck and feared hell on earth. But Sue never came looking for them and for that Santana was eternally grateful. If losing her wings meant Sylvester kicking her out of hell and removed her dark angel status, then so be it. As long as she left her and Brittany alone, Santana was happy.

Santana needed to recuperate badly, even with Brittany helping her she still had trouble moving around. Two long scars marked where Santana's wings use to be and she mourned them every now and then when she looked up at the sky. Brittany had made a full recovery after a day and returned to her bouncy self, with all intents and purposes to keep Santana locked up until she was nursed back to health. Santana didn't know what drove her more insane, the fact that Brittany didn't allow her to leave the apartment to enjoy limbo, or that every single time Brittany was helping her, it never went beyond health reasons. Not being able to move anything without eliciting some sort of pain made it easy for Brittany to disapprove of any sexy times. Santana was slowly dying inside.

By the time Santana was able to move her body freely, Brittany had already been called back to watch over the now awake and recovering Rachel Berry. Lucky dwarf finally woke up from her coma and was expected to make a full come back on the stage and screen. Apparently the news of her almost death and crazy rumors shot her publicity through the roof and she was now one of the most in demand actresses out there. Santana was left in an empty apartment in one of the nicest vacation spots in the world but she was lonely and cursed herself for promising Brittany to stay indoors, just in case. This resulted in her reaching out to the goon squad and asking them to bring her only friend to her apartment. If she wasn't allowed to go out, then she was going to get a dog. Santana motherfucking Lucifer did Not need to ask her lover whether or not they could have pets at home, except for that one time about the bathroom, whatever, Brittany can have her duck shower curtains. By the time Brittany came home, Dis had already chewed out half the couch and drooled across the entire floor.

"Santana M. Lucifer! What in the world happened here?"  
"Welcome back Britt Britt. This is Dis, he's going to be staying with us for a bit"  
"Sany, no! Oh my god, he drooled all over my nice sheets!"  
"Well at least someone is getting them wet…"  
"What was that Lucifer?"  
"Nothing at all my love. Dis is my friend, please? I don't really have anyone to talk to and I'm bored at home. You won't let me go out and I'm pretty much healed up, so really I'm just staying in because I promised you."  
"San…you told me I can't bring a duck home but now you have a dog sitting in our living room, how is that fair hm?"  
"Aww babe, Dis isn't any kind of dog, he's my friend. Please? He is my only friend…" Santana put on her best hurt face and nudged the dog to follow suit.

The combined power of a suddenly docile demon dog and its equally evil master pushed over the cute meter in Brittany's mind. She smiled back warily and walked over to hug Santana and nodded her confirmation. The clean and healthy body of Santana along with her lean and strong muscles squeezing back made Brittany shiver in longing. It had been a while since they'd been intimate and it was getting harder to resist Santana making her touches linger in specific areas and their kisses intensifying every day.

"Dis can stay but you have to promise he won't eat half the furniture."  
"Deal, but you also have to let me out sometime. I can't stay caged here all day Britt, I don't have wings but I can still walk, love."  
"Hmm but I don't want anything to happen to you, at least here you are safe…"  
"Brittany, I'm plenty safe in limbo. It's a neutral zone and come on babe, its vacation, we should totally go out and explore!"  
"Okay…but I don't want you looking at other girls and getting into trouble. I know how you are Santana and so help me if I find you with anyone else I'm leaving you!" Brittany squeezed Santana tightly, contrary to her words before.  
"Well when you mean Anyone else…does that include mythical beings or not? Cause you know I wanted to check out the wood nymphs by the river…"  
"Get out, and take your little dog with you too!" Santana laughed heartily and peck Brittany lightly on the lips at her sudden change in attitude.  
"I love you and only you Brittany, I could never be with anyone else." Santana tightened her hold on the angel, confirming her words and banishing any of her fears.

Brittany's bright smile flashed in front of her before Santana felt smiling lips press down softly on her own. They stayed kissing each other languidly, not rushing to deepen their intimacy. They had all the time in the world and Santana couldn't help but feel it was all worth it in the end as long as eternity meant spending it with her angel. Not to say she didn't like her life right now, but kissing Brittany was definitely putting her in the mood. Slowly walking Brittany towards their bedroom, Santana strategically maneuvered their bodies past the door and immediately kicked it shut. She wanted to take this slow, this was about love and Santana was more than happy to show it.

The soft fabric of Brittany's dress fell away as Santana pushed it slowly off her body and walked her into a sitting position on the bed. Not once discontinuing their lips, Santana straddled Brittany and took her own clothes off, then pushed Brittany backwards into the bed. Santana took her lips and trailed them slowly down Brittany's long neck, kissing the pale skin lovingly before moving further down and pressing her lips above Brittany's right breast. Santana loved the heart that beat under her lips, she felt it quicken and she licked around the area for good measure. She could hear Brittany's breath rapidly increasing as she moved back up to kiss the oh so sweet lips, already missing the connection. Laying her body fully on top of Brittany, Santana made to straddle one of her legs and ran her hands smoothly down Brittany's arms until she intertwined their fingers. Bringing their clasped hands slowly back up across the smooth sheets and slightly above Brittany's head, Santana began to shift slowly into Brittany.

It was a slow rocking motion as Santana controlled her pace and continued kissing Brittany regardless of the need in her body to hurry her actions. The shiver from Brittany let her know that she wasn't the only one feeling the urge to move faster, instead Santana pressed down harder into Brittany's body to increase the friction and she began to slowly pick up her pace. With the feel of wet slick skin rubbing up against the other, it was all Santana could do to hold herself back from just fucking Brittany senseless. She wanted to make love to Brittany, not fuck her. She distracted herself by whispering words of love against Brittany's lips and breaking away every so often to see the shine of blue stare adoringly back at her. Rocking a little faster and feeling Brittany begin to buck under her, Santana sealed her lips back onto Brittany's and felt a thin leg wrap around her waist and pull her further in. The continuous bump and grind of both their bodies pushed both the angels to rock harder and begin to feel the build up down below.

Hearing the quick breaths and feeling the panting into her mouth, Santana untangled one of her hands and instead took Brittany's and slid it down her own body to reach her sex. She guided two of Brittany's fingers into her folds and felt them slide up and down in earnest. The motion almost sidetracked her from her own objective and Santana had to mentally force herself to focus on her own free hand finding its own partner. The wetness she felt from Brittany made her hum in pleasure as her fingers played with Brittany's clit and slid up and down her slit. Santana gave Brittany a quick kiss and slid her fingers into her warmth, feeling the same happen to her. The simultaneous motion of fingers inside her and pushing her own into Brittany pushed Santana easily over the edge. She came easily on top of Brittany but continued riding the fingers inside her as another orgasm spread throughout her body. Throughout this, Santana kept her fingers consistent and pushed them faster in and out of Brittany, feeling her walls clamp down pulling them further into Brittany's body. Both angels continued riding out their orgasms until the aftershocks and shivers left them tired and exhausted.

Santana rolled off of Brittany and pulled the beautiful blonde into her arms instead, trying to still her own heartbeat and hugging the angel's body tightly against her own. She ruffled Brittany's white wings marveling at the softness of her feathers. Every part of Brittany was perfect in every way.

"Hey San?" Santana tilted her head and pressed a kiss into Brittany's head before speaking.  
"Yea Britt. What's up?"  
"Do you miss your wings?" Santana continued running her fingers lightly through the white wings.  
"Well yeah I guess. I mean I like flying and going to really high places. Its kind of liberating you know, to be able to just fly over everything."  
"Sorry Sany…" Quirking an eyebrow at the sudden apology, Santana turned her head and looked at the suddenly timid looking angel.  
"Oh, for what silly?"  
"I just feel like you lost your wings cause of me and I know you miss flying a lot."  
"Oh sweet girl, its not your fault. I do like flying but I love you more and I would rather lose my wings than to lose you. You are always my first and only choice, I love you Brittany. Plus, if anything you can just fly me around instead."

Santana smirked back at her enjoying the narrowing of the blue sapphire eyes aimed in her direction. A sharp pinch of her bottom had her yelp before laughing at their combined antics. She hoped her eternity would always end with moments like these, just her and Brittany always together. Santana reached over to her bedpost and picked up one of the many yellow dandelions on a plate so that she could place one over her lover's ear, the sun shining through the window bathed her body in a bright light, accentuating Brittany's hair and making it seem like spun gold. Santana blushed and grinned sheepishly at Brittany, remembering she repeated the same motions not too long ago. Brittany grinned back and Santana noticed the sharp twinkle in her ocean blue eyes. She couldn't help the shiver running down her back.

"I'm okay doing that for you, but you know what I want to do to you instead Santana motherfucking Lucifer? I totally want to try fucking you while flying."

The End.

* * *

A/N: So thank you everyone for waiting patiently for the ending. It's been a long time coming (no pun intended). I would like to thank my wonderful beta killer cereal who had to read my long drafts and stories. Without her encouragement and help, I would still be stuck in my own world with a crappy story full of mistakes lmao XD. But really thanks everyone for the read and review. I know the wait was long but I hope the ending was satisfactory and curbed a little of the antagonism from being left at a cliff hanger for so long. It wasn't my intention to prolong the wait, the chapter was long, it was revised many times, and patience is a virtue. I hope you stick around, I will have a new story coming out soon, but before that, I am working on a few short one-shots so hope you guys enjoy those too. There will be some fluff and angst ones just because those are the only kinds of stories I seem to write anyway. I am unsure whether the new story will be pushed to M, just because I'm not a big fan of writing smut but either way I hope you will all be avid readers of that one as well. The rides over kids, hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) yay Brittana!

Pop in and say hello on my tumblr, or yell at me to hurry up with my stories:  
whatistheretoponderabout . tumblr . com/

Go here to see a great fanart!:

Dashingicecream(dot)tumblr(dot)com(slash)post(slash)9012657475(slash)i-know-i-didnt-get-it-for-you-last-time-but


End file.
